les serpentard, un spécimen très étrange
by Missy hermione malefoy
Summary: Et si l'histoire ne s'était pas déroulé comme tout le monde le pensait? Si nous ne savions pas tout aux sujet des héros et notamment des actes de Drago qui pourrait bien vous étonner. Hermione l'apprenait à ses dépends à cause de sa curiosité... Même si cela peut être une qualité, la curiosité est un vilain défaut...
1. Chapter 1

Ceci n'est pas véritablement un chapitre mais plutôt une sorte de prologue qui vise à vous présente la situation et notamment le fait majeur qui va faire démarrer cette histoire. Le premier paragraphe est une présentation du contexte pour permettre de situer l'histoire dans la saga.

« Nous sommes à la veille de la rentrée d'Hermione en septième et dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Voldemort est encore en vie, Harry est parti, sitôt sa sixième année achevée, à la recherche des horcruxes, trop affecté par la mort de Dumbledore pour rester encore une seconde inactif. Hermione, Ron et Ginny sont quand à eux restés et comptent bien continuer leur scolarité. Cependant, Harry n'a rien révélé de ce qui s'est passé dans la tour d'astronomie en dehors du fait que Rogue ai tué Dumbledore. Il n'a donc pas révélé les actes de Drago, frappé par l'incapacité de ce dernier à tuer l'ancien directeur de Poudlard »

Après cette sixième année forte en émotion, Hermione avait décidé de rentrer chez elle et de profiter de ses parents. La mort de Dumbledore lui avait fait comprendre à quel point la vie était fragile. Mais elle n'avait pas résisté à l'appel du Terrier, sa seconde famille. Elle était arrivée peu avant la fin du mois de juillet.

Elle venait de se lever, préoccupée par de nombreuses interrogations. Le soleil était à peine levé, elle était donc seule, tout le monde étant encore couché, plongés dans des rêves que le mal ne pouvait atteindre. Elle buvait une tasse de thé comme elle en avait l'habitude lorsqu'elle était chez elle et vit un hibou arriver, un paquet accroché à sa pâte : c'était le journal du matin, la gazette du sorcier. Elle donna les cinq noises au volatile et prit le journal qu'elle commença à feuilleter dans l'espoir de trouver des choses intéressantes.

Aux fils des pages, elle lut un article concernant Voldemort. On y rappelait les faits qu'avait accompli le mage noir depuis les cinq dernières années, et on y évoqua le fameux épisode de la réouverture de la chambre des secrets.

Comment la presse avait-elle fait le lien entre cette affaire et Voldemort ? Hermione l'ignorait, l'école n'avait rien divulgué sur les détails de cette histoire. Elle le savait! A cette lecture, Hermione se rappela.

Cette année-là, Drago Malefoy, la personne qui semblait la plus susceptible de vouloir sa mort, pour débarrasser la société magique des « sangs de bourbes », avait eu une attitude des plus étranges : il l'avait aidé dans ses recherches à propos du basilic qui résidait dans la chambre il avait guidé ses recherches à travers des courriers. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué, elle était convaincue que c'était bien lui. Après avoir sans succès cherché qui était ce mystérieux « ange gardien » qui l'avait guidée, elle avait finalement reconnu son écriture l'année précédente en apercevant un de ses devoirs de métamorphose qu'elle était chargée de distribuer. Elle avait réfléchit à la manière d'obtenir des explications. Elle savait la tâche ardue, redoutant quelque peu la réaction du Serpentard.

Elle se faisait déjà assez de soucis pour Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment où il se trouvait. Ce dernier ne le lui disait pas précisément où il se trouvait de peur que sa lettre ne soit interceptée.

Nous étions a la mi-août, peu de temps après l'anniversaire de Ginny qui ne l'avait pas célébré comme il se devait selon Hermione. Ginny s'inquiétait énormément pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Hermione s'en voulait énormément de tant se préoccuper de Malefoy alors que son amie souffrait de l'absence du survivant mais l'idée d'avoir reçu l'aide du Serpentard l'avait tellement surprise, elle n'en revenait d'ailleurs toujours pas et y pensait tout le temps, ce geste étant tellement incompréhensible a ses yeux. Mais cela virait un peu trop à l'obsession selon elle. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle découvrirait le pourquoi du comment, même si elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et aller lui parler à la table des serpentard (elle n'était pas une gryffondor pour rien). Après tout, elle avait deux semaines devant elle pour préparer cette approche et elle comptait bien parvenir a son but!


	2. Chapter 2

_Je dois avouer que je n'écris pas de très long chapitres mais si je choisis de les arrêter là où je le fait, ce n'est pas pour rien, les arrêter plus loin n'aurait aucun intérêt._

_Cette histoire est la toute première que j'écris alors j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis, savoir ce que vais ma fic car la faire partager et avoir les ressentis des autres est la seule chose que je retire de cette publication. Sans reviews, on se décourage vite._

_**CHAPITRE 1 : fin de vacances mouvementée**_

Ce fameux projet trottait dans sa tête depuis deux heures déjà et toutes ses hypothèses étaient les plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Non, elle ne pouvait pas aller le voir comme ça pour lui poser la question. Il lui répondrait forcément par la négative, ne pouvant dire le contraire en public sous peine d'en étonner plus d'un. Car non, il n'était pas réputé pour son courage! Fichu Serpentard ! Il faudrait donc qu'elle trouve un moyen de se retrouver seule avec lui pour lui parler mais comment faire, vu qu'il se déplaçait jamais sans ses gardes du corps Crabbe et Goyle ou sans ce pot de colle de Pansy Parkinson. Comment cette dernière pouvait-elle supporter à longueur de temps ce crétin prétentieux et même rechercher sa compagnie ? Le seul qui ne le collait pas mais qui semblait néanmoins être proche de lui était le mystérieux Blaise Zabini.

Comme si elle n'avais pas assez de soucis comme cela, quelqu'un dont elle ignorait l'identité lui avait laissé un message. Elle avait reçu l'habituelle lettre de Poudlard avec une lettre et la liste de fournitures. Jusque là, rien d'extraordinaire. Mais dans la lettre, à la suite du message et de la signature du professeur McGonagall se trouvait une phrase, une maxime écrite d'une écriture petite et soignée. La encore, elle connaissait cette écriture mais impossible de se rappeler de son auteur. Cette fameuse phrase était « une oreille coupée a toujours son conduit ». Elle avait voulu faire des recherche à ce sujet mais la bibliothèque des Weasley n'étant pas très étendue, elle n'avait trouvé aucune réponse. Heureusement la rentrée approchait et elle pourrai chercher dans les innombrables ouvrages de Poudlard. Hermione semblait être la seule à avoir reçu ce titre de message, Ron n'en avait fait aucune mention.

Cette lettre avait amené un grand étonnement dans toute la maison Weasley et l'on continuait d'en parler durant les repas. Étant la meilleure élève de Poudlard, Hermione s'attendait à être nommée préfète en chef en récompense de ses brillants résultats mais non, elle n'avait pas reçu l'insigne tant attendu, déjà qu'elle n'avait même pas été nommée préfète, le poste avait été donné, pour une raison inconnue, à Parvati Patil. Comment pouvait-on lui préférer cette jeune femme ? Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Ce n'est pas qu'elle contestait les décisions du directeur, jamais elle ne ferrait cela, mais ce choix la dépassait. Ron avait été, quant à lui nommé préfet en chef, ce qui accentuait sa colère mais surtout sa peine. Bien sur qu'elle était heureuse pour lui mais elle savait qu'il risquait d'être débordé par son devoir, ne pouvant se défiler et elle le verrai beaucoup moins. Elle était décidément maudite, elle risquera d'être souvent seule entre un Harry absent et un Ron particulièrement occupé. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas les filles de sa maison mais elle les trouvait bien futiles, obnubilées par des histoires de garçons et de maquillage. Heureusement, son travail scolaire atténuerait sûrement cette solitude en cette année d'ASPIC.

Le premier septembre était enfin arrivée. Hermione finit de préparer des affaires et se rendit à la gare de King's Cross, monta dans le train seule avec Ron.

« Hermione, je dois te laisser, on se retrouve tout à l'heure. Je dois aller dans le wagon des préfets.

- Bonne chance Ron, tu en auras besoin vu les préfets de notre promotion. Zabini et Parkinson ne sont pas des lumières et ils vont certainement te chercher des ennuis

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne me laisserai pas faire par ces serpents de malheur »

Hermione s'avança donc seule pour chercher un wagon et croisa Neville qui soutenait comme il pouvait Ginny et alla les retrouver dans leur wagon. Décidément, cette année allait être hors du commun entre Ginny, sa solitude fréquente et ses examens. Ils avaient enfin réussi à rendre le sourire à Ginny et discutaient tranquillement lorsque Ron arriva, choqué.

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vou__s ? Toute critique, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise est bonne à prendre_

_Si vous voulez échafauder des hypothèses, je vous écoute avec joie =)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci lulu-neechan pour ta review_

_Comme tu te l'avais promis, Oohfemmeluxieuse, je publie ce nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui_

_j'espère qu'il vous plaira_

CHAPITRE 2 : LE RECIT DE RON

Ron venait de rentrer dans le wagon, interloqué. Il semblait ne pas réaliser ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il venait de s'asseoir lorsqu'il s'écria :

«Poudlard a véritablement touché le fond !

- Que s'est il passe Ron? répliqua Hermione, intrigué

Mais Ron continua son récit, comme pris dans une spirale infernale, déconnecté de la réalité, ne pouvant arrêter de penser a ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Moi qui pensait que Dumbledore était complètement cinglé de s'imaginer un instant qu'on puisse s'entendre avec les serpentard, et bien Rogue et McGonagall sont encore pire, ils ont gagné la palme d'or! Non seulement la préfète en chef a le QI d'une moule mais je vais devoir cohabiter avec ce bouledogue dans les appartements des préfets et rien qu'à cette idée, j'ai presque envie de vomir. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je vais devoir faire mes rondes avec cette pimbêche.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit de Parkinson ? Parce que si c'est elle, il va y avoir un meurtre avant la fin de l'année, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Déjà qu'elle était insupportable lors de la brigade inquisitoriale, imaginez-la en tant que préfète en chef! S'exclama Ginny, outrée par la révélation de son frère.

- Eh bien si, pour mon plus grand désespoir. Quand je pense que j'ai espéré toutes les vacances qu'Hermione ait cet insigne, imaginez ma désillusion... D'ailleurs, vous vous souvenez du Malefoy qui avait perdu son air hautain et prétentieux l'année dernière sans que on sache pourquoi. Et bien, cette période est définitivement finie, la fouine des premières années est revenue. Son premier acte a été de me traiter de bouffon en chef mais s'il croit que je vais me laisser faire, il rêve... »

De son cote, Hermione n'en revenait pas! Comment avait-on pu lui préférée cette idiote de Pansy Parkinson, seulement capable de se préoccuper des ragots et de son cher Dragichou... Une fille avec ce type de préoccupations ne pouvait être faite pour ce poste. Il faut dire qu'elle s'était tant vu à cette place, d'où sa déception de ne pas avoir reçu la fameuse insigne. En parlant de Malefoy, elle repensa à un détail d'une des lettres qu' Harry lui avait envoyé deux jours auparavant. Il lui avait dit que même si il fallait se méfier de Malefoy , elle ne devait pas oublier de le voir avant tout comme un être humain, il lui avait dit qu'on devait savoir pardonner et que malgré les apparences quelque part, sous cette apparence froide se cachait un cœur... Pourquoi pouvait-il bien lui dire ça, cela n'avait aucun sens. Malefoy un être humain, on pouvait en douter ! Elle aurait vraiment voulu mettre Ron au courant, bien qu'elle sache par avance qu'il aurait la même réaction que celle qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle ne le pouvait pas, Ginny étant enfin heureuse, il était inutile de parler de Harry, ce qui lui ferrait perdre cette joie si dure à obtenir en ce moment. Elle fut cependant tirée de ses pensées.

« Ils ont ajouté une nouvelle sécurité dans la chambre des préfets. La salle étant réservé aux préfets, toute personne qui y entre alors qu'elle n'en est pas un se retrouvera bloqué dans la salle si un des préfets n'est pas présent dans la pièce. Dans ce cas, il leur faudra attendre que l'un d'entre eux rentre. Le mot de passe de la salle des préfets est Lanmityé si l'un d'entre vous désire me rendre visite là-bas,ce qui serait une bonne idée vu la seule compagnie que j'aurais...

- Si tu veux que l'on te rende visite, il faudra que l'on sache quelles sont les heures de tes rondes répliqua Ginny, imagine qu'on reste bloqué avec une certaine fouine.

- Quelle horreur répondit Hermione, ce serait un calvaire »

Hermione pensa alors à une chose. Se retrouver bloquée avec Malefoy serait une bonne idée, elle pourrait alors le questionner comme elle le souhaitait. Mais maintenant, il lui restait à trouver un moyen afin qu'il vienne quand la pièce était vide et qu'elle y soit aussi. Tout en évitant les soupçons quant à son attitude des plus étranges. Il était hors de question qu'elle parle de cette histoire avant d'avoir une réponse. Elle n'en revenait pas de vouloir être bloquée avec son pire ennemi. Elle allait sûrement le regretter mais il le fallait.

Poudlard se profilait à l'horizon, ce qui emplissait son cœur de joie.

Étrangement, Ron pris vraiment à cœur son devoir de préfet en chef ce qui rendit Hermione heureuse, il avait enfin commencé à mûrir, il fallait dire qu'il était vraiment gamin. Cela pourrait laisser présager une meilleure réaction quant aux consignes de Harry mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que cela était impossible. Il n'avait pas encore la maturité d'Hermione, la capacité qu'elle avait à faire table rase du passé sans pour autant oublier

La suite de la soirée lui donna finalement raison, à son plus grand regret. Elle lui avait parlé après la rituel cérémonie de répartition qui avait vu arriver une petite fille blonde qu'Hermione trouvait très mignonne. Il s'était obstiné dans ses opinions au sujet de Malefoy, arguant qu' Harry était devenu complètement cinglé comme l'était Dumbledore. Hermione n'eut pas la force de se battre avec lui, les larmes noyèrent ses yeux au souvenir du précédent directeur de Poudlard.

La fameuse jeune fille aurait pu être la parfaite petite gryffondor, elle y avait été répartie à peine le choixpeau arrivé sur sa tête. Mais il y avait un problème de taille : elle se prénommait Cassiopeia, Cassiopeia Malefoy...


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou,_

_dans ce chapitre vous allez pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec ce très beau personnage de mon invention, Cassiopeia, qui vous intrigue pas mal..._

_merci à ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs alerte_

_je vais juste vous dire bonne lecture_

CHAPITRE 3 : UNE PETITE FILLE SURPRENANTE, A L'IMAGE DE SON FRERE...

Cassiopeia rejoignait la table des gryffondor, totalement ébahis à l'idée d'accueillir parmi eux une membre de la famille qu'ils détestaient le plus, lorsqu'un cri retentit.

Hermione le reconnu immédiatement, il s'agissait de celui du frère aîné de la jeune fille. Elle se doutait bien de la raison de cette réaction. Il ne devait sûrement pas supporter que sa petite sœur puisse aller dans la maison qu'il détestait plus que tout. Elle décida malgré tout d'accueillir avec toute la bonne volonté qu'elle pouvait rassembler cette enfant qui était à présent une Gryffondor et qui ne pouvait en aucun cas être tenue pour responsable de l'attitude que son frère pouvait avoir. Il fallait donc lui laisser une chance pour qu'elle puisse montrer qui elle était. Hermione n'était pas du genre à juger les gens d'après leur généalogie comme certaines personnes...

C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit que Cassiopeia aimait énormément lire, tellement que sa famille lui retirait parfois ces livres des mains en la forçant à sortir dehors, à son plus grand malheur. La jeune Malefoy en avait horreur car les livres étaient pour elle un réconfort, ils lui permettaient d'oublier ces problèmes et surtout de ne pas penser aux idées que ses parents voulaient lui inculquer et qu'elle se refusait d'accepter. Elle était heureuse de se retrouver à Gryffondor car la maison Serpentard la répugnait. Son seul regret était sa séparation avec son frère, dont elle redoutait les conséquences due a la légendaire rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Malefoy s'avéra donc être un grand frère protecteur voire même trop, ce qui surpris énormément Hermione qui ne l'imaginait pas du tout ainsi. Harry n'avait donc pas totalement tort quand il disait que la fouine était quant même humaine. Mais après tout, il restait un Malefoy, elle devait s'en méfier... Il devenait donc urgent qu'elle parle au serpentard.

En y songeant, la lionne se surprit a jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Serpents et se rendit compte que Malefoy n'y était plus au contraire de ses deux gorilles et de son bouledogue. Elle décida de se lever, donnant un faux prétexte à ses amis pour quitter la grande salle. Elle s'avança le long du couloir, se laissant guider par son instinct, trop occupée à rassembler tout le courage qu'elle avait. Malgré les marques d'humanité qu'elle avait vu et son aide toujours aussi inexplicable, il restait l'homme qui l'avait toujours insultée pendant six ans. Insulte de sang de bourbe...

C'est alors que sa curiosité l'emporta quand elle reconnut la voix. Elle se rapprocha tout en conservant une distance raisonnable qui lui fournissait une cachette toute relative vu qu'il s'agissait d'un mur à côté de l'armure... Elle put alors suivre la conversation facilement. Et ce qu'elle entendit la laissa sans voix.

« Ta sœur est à Gryffondor, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une Malefoy puisse ne pas être à Serpentard. Ceci est à marquer dans les annales. Je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction de ton paternel, il va être vert de rage ou rouge de honte. Quoi qu'être vert de honte est plus serpentard (nda : à cause des couleurs !)

- Oh, oh. Tu respectes ma sœur, d'accord ? Elle a beau avoir atterri dans la pire des maison, elle reste ma sœur s'énerva Drago

- Déstresse mon frère, je plaisantais. Ne prend pas tout au premier degré. Tu te mets facilement à cran quand on parle de ta famille. Je me doute qu'elle reste ta sœur. Comment tu vas agir avec elle, maintenant qu'elle est dans la maison dont on est censé détester tous les membres sans exception ? Interrogea Blaise en insistant bien sur le sans exception.

- Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai voulu dire quand je t'es répondu qu'elle restait ma sœur. Je n'ai pas l'instention de la renier pour un truc pareil. Par contre, il en va de ma réputation. Je devrai garder un masque de froideur même si cela ne plaît pas. Je suis un Malefoy, ne l'oublie pas. Mais je pourrais lui montrer mon soutient d'une autre manière rétorqua-t-il

- Comment, tu n'as pas l'intention de l'insulter en façade et la réconforter par courrier ? C'est un peu minable comme attitude, tu ne trouve pas ? »

Hermione commençait à avoir les jambes en coton et marcha un peu , en faisant quelques pas sans trop s'éloigner. C'est alors qu'elle fit tomber un des composants de l'armure qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Mais heureusement, il lui semblait que les deux jeunes hommes ne l'avaient pas entendue.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! s'écria Drago. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je m'occupe de ses fréquentations. Tu as vu comme elle semblait proche de Granger. Ma sœur mérite mieux qu'une sang de bourbe. »

Hermione, tellement surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, s'éloigna sans faire de bruit. Elle n'en revenait pas comment Malefoy pouvait être ambivalent : tellement humain, tant il était protecteur avec sa petite sœur malgré son appartenance à la maison gryffondor mais pourtant toujours aussi mauvais dans ses opinions concernant le sang. Décidément, ce Serpentard était complètement incompréhensible. Elle ne pourrait donc jamais le cerner. Elle s'étonna d'être si bouleversée par cette déception. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler dans cet état. Elle ne remarqua pas que les deux jeunes hommes avaient continué leur conversation après son départ.

« tu ne crois pas que tu en a trop fait là ? Demanda Blaise

- Non, je n'avais pas le choix se défendit Drago

- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas deviné notre mise en scène

- Moi non plus. Heureusement qu'elle a fait tomber cette lance, sinon je me serais dévoilé devant elle

- Et un mythe se serait effondré !ne me lance pas ce regard noir, je rigole. Quoique c'est la vérité après tout...

- Même pas elle ne pourrait se rendre compte que j'ai en partie joué la comédie. Je me doute que tu veux savoir pourquoi, je te connais trop bien. Je t'expliquerai mais pas ici, ce n'est pas l'endroit. Tu viens d'en faire l'expérience. C'est bien trop fréquenté. Et puis je dois d'abord parler à Pansy, j'aurais besoin de son avis sur le sujet.

_Alors, content de de nouveau chapitre ?_

_Le personnage de Blaise n'est pas beaucoup décrit dans la saga et c'est pour cela que je l'ai dessiné comme cela. J'espère qu'il vous plaît..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre que j'ai bien aimé écrire. C'est grâce à ce chapitre que ma dramione commence à mériter son nom._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira_

_ma fic est généralement du point de vue d'Hermione mais ici, les passages en gras sont du point de vue de Pansy Parkinson_

CHAPITRE 4 : LES SERPENTARD SONT DE PLUS EN PLUS CINGLES...

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis cette conversation qu' Hermione avait surprise entre les deux serpentard et les cours avaient repris.

La Gryffondor avait reçu une lettre de Harry très optimiste, elle la relisait maintenant pour la dixième fois.

Elle la connaissait quasiment par cœur. Harry était sur la piste d'un des horcruxes, détenu par une femme aussi aimable que la mère de Sniffle. Il irait donc le lui voler sur son lieu de travail. Il s'agissait des mots mêmes de son meilleur ami. Hermione sourit sur le coup avant de réaliser la difficulté de la situation. Harry allait donc voler un des objets auquel Ombrage tenait plus que tout alors qu'elle serait au ministère de la magie. Le projet était complètement fou mais Hermione était rassuré par le fait qu'elle avait fourni à Harry une grande quantité de polynectar. D'ailleurs, elle pensa à ce moment qu'elle devait se rendre au cours de potion de Slughorn.

Ce cours de potion se déroula comme à l'accoutumée même si Hermione avait repris son statut de meilleure élève de septième année qu'Harry lui avait « volé » l'année précédente. Slughorn avait été très déçu de ne pas revoir son élève préféré cette année là, d'autant plus que Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient lui donner la véritable raison de son absence.

Pourtant cette année-là menaçait de devenir encore plus étrange qu'en temps normal. Maintenant, c'était Blaise qui se conduisait de manière inhabituelle. Les serpentard se seraient-ils donné le mot... ? Il était venu vers Hermione sous le regard inquiet de Malefoy et lui avait dit « Bonjour ma sœur ! Comment se passe ta rentrée ? » C'était à ne rien y comprendre. Pourtant une chose était sûre, Malefoy n'avait pas apprécié et avait jeté un regard noir à son ami qui lui avait répondu le plus naturellement du monde « ben quoi, c'est la vérité. Ou au moins, elle le sera alors pourquoi se voiler la face ? » Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de soucis comme cela. Le cours s'était ensuite passé normalement, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose finalement.

Une fois le cours fini, Hermione sortit après avoir comme d'habitude posé une multitude de questions au maître des potions. Comme elle avait une heure de libre et aucun devoirs à préparer, elle se rendit à la bibliothèque pour lire, tout simplement. Elle prit alors un livre au hasard dans les rayonnages et alla s'asseoir à une table vide pour le lire tranquillement. Elle aimait tout particulièrement ces moments paisible, au calme, où elle pouvait lire en paix sans stresser sur un devoir à terminer ou avec Ron qui se lamentait d'être en retard dans ses devoirs. Son livre s'intitulait maximes et proverbes moldus de France et d'outre-mer.

Ce livre énumérait et expliquait les proverbes de France et des départements d'outre-mer. En face d'elle se trouvait donc le rayon concernant les cours d'étude des moldus. Elle regarda ce rayon de plus près et fut frappée par ce qu'elle vit. Que faisait ici Drago Malefoy, l'anti-moldu par excellence? La scène aurait pu être drôle si elle n'étais pas aussi préoccupante. Il était encore une fois accompagné de Pansy Parkinson. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre...La question du jour pour Hermione était la suivante. Qu'avaient donc les serpentard cette année? Ils étaient soudainement devenus humains voir fréquentables et aimables. Ces trois termes étaient pourtant totalement antithétique avec serpentard mais bon, Hermione ne voulait pas vraiment philosopher sur la nature humaine, les gens étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient après tout. Ce n'était pas son problème. Quoique si, c'était son problème car elle était la cible de leur gentillesse nouvelle. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser d'eux. Au moins, quand ils étaient insultant, elle savait a quoi s'en tenir. Là, elle était complètement perdue.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se rendre dans sa salle commune pour rejoindre Ginny, Hermione eu la mauvaise surprise de croiser Pansy Parkinson. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais Hermione se doutait qu'elle n'aimerait pas la raison de sa présence ici. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas vraiment aimé. Ce bouledogue avait osé lui donner un ordre à elle ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? La gryffondor avait envie de ne pas le faire juste pour lui montrer sa façon de penser mais la curiosité était trop grande. Elle voulait savoir se qui se déroulerait dans la salle commune des préfets dans environ dix minutes. Elle fit alors demi tour et s'y rendit.

Elle avait peur de faire une énorme erreur mais bon, tant pis. Après tout, la préfète en chef avait laisser tomber le ton froid et distant ainsi que les insultes pour lui parler. Cela pouvait être vu comme un signe...

**Pansy avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Après, elle s'était rendu dans le dortoir des garçons de serpentard et y avait trouvé Drago. Il était temps qu'ils mettent les choses au clair. Il était hors de question de laisser cette histoire se casser la gueule sous prétexte qu'il agissait comme un idiot. Elle savait qu'il lui en voudrait à mort pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire mais elle n'était pas se meilleure amie pour rien. Elle agirai vu qu'il ne le faisait pas lui-même**

« Dray, il faut qu'on parle!

- Pans', qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'ai un truc à te dire mais pas ici, c'est important. Dans la salle commune des préfets, c'est mieux. Devant son air énervé, elle ajouta : T'inquiète, Weasley n'est pas là. »

**C'était fait. Son plan était en marche. Il n'était pas très loyal mais bon, il marcherait, elle en était convaincue. Mais il faudrait pas que ces deux idiot foutent tout en l'air...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Voilà mon nouveau chapitre comme prévu..._

_Je ne l'avait pas remarquée lors de la rédaction, je l'ai vu après mais j'ai fait une petite allusion à une auteur et notamment une œuvre que j'ai adorée lorsque j'étais au collège. Peut-être la reconnaîtrez-vous ?_

_Je change pas mal de point de vue dans ce chapitre alors j'ai préférée l'indiquée_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture_

**CHAPITRE 5 : AVEUX ET CONFRONTATION**

pdv drago

Sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre, Drago avait accepté de se rendre dans la salle commune des préfets avant que cette dernière ne commence sa ronde quasi quotidienne. Weasley et elle avait trouvé un accord, ils se retrouvaient devant la salle sur demande. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il se trouvait là, à l'attendre lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, le sourire en cœur, comme satisfaite de ce qu'elle faisait. Les filles, des fois, étaient un grand mystère pour lui...

Elle s'avança vers lui et après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient bien seul, l'amena vers un fauteuil. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir. Drago commença alors à s'inquiéter car cela ne laissait rien présager de bon, il voyait de la volonté mêlée à de la colère dans ses yeux. Il risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure, il le sentait mais pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il l'ignorait. Cela ne saurait tarder car elle commença à parler.

« Maintenant que tu es installé et que personne ne viendra nous déranger, il va falloir qu'on parle. Il serait temps que tu arrêtes de me prendre pour une conne, et tu sais très bien que tu n'as jamais pu me mentir.

- tu sais Pans', plus le temps passe, plus tu ressembles à ces prêtres moldus à qui ils se confessent lorsqu'ils commettent des erreurs. Tu pourrais y penser comme reconversion... ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Drago en voyant ainsi sa meilleure amie. »

Pansy était loin d'être une idiote comme bon nombre de personnes de Poudlard pouvaient le penser. Elle était en réalité la maîtresse des faux-semblants. Personne en dehors de lui, ou peut-être Blaise, ne pouvaient se douter qu'elle portait un masque en quasi-permanence. En cela, ils se ressemblaient énormément. Cette apparence qu'ils se donnaient leur venait tout deux de leur éducation typiquement sang-pur qui faisait de la démonstration des sentiment la plus grande marque de faiblesse. Cette similarité les avaient beaucoup rapprochée car ils se comprenaient parfaitement.

Ainsi, Pansy était la seule personne à qui Drago avait avoué qu'il avait protégé Hermione Granger au cours de leur seconde année. Elle avait tant espéré qu'il avoue à la première concernée la vérité sur son identité car cet idiot avait signé A.N On'yme. Cela aurait pu permettre à Granger de comprendre qui était véritablement Drago et aurait évité qu'elle ne l'agresse l'année suivante. Il avait refusé de l'admettre mais cela l'avait déçu.

Pdv Pansy

« Ne tourne plus autour du pot et passe aux aveux. Il serait peut-être temps que tu me parles de Granger, tu ne crois pas ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dises ? Que j'ai accepter de l'aider cette fameuse fois parce que je trouvais ridicule qu'elle soit tuée en raison de ses origines moldue alors qu'elle est une brillante élève et même la meilleure, bien meilleure que nous autres sang-pur. Ce n'est pas la peine, tu le sais déjà, non ?

- bien sur que je sais cela et malheureusement je suis la seule. Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas à Granger, elle a le droit de savoir. Met ton amour-propre de coté pour une fois ! Si tu ne le fais pas, quelqu'un d'autre le ferra à ta place.

- Je paris que ma sœur s'est déjà fait un plaisir de raconter les épisodes de ma vie que j'aimerais oublier ou d'autres choses que j'aimerais tant qu'elle garde pour elle. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à les séparer coûte que coûte.

- tu es sûr que c'est la vraie raison ? Parce que j'en doute fortement, je sais qu'au fond tu ne hais pas Granger, je me trompe ? Ta sœur pourrait servir tes plans si tu était un peu plus malin...

Voir Drago rire à ce moment là de la conversation l'avait surprise sur le coup, le sujet était loin d'être si léger mais bon... Mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas un rire franc comme lors de leurs fous rire ni un rire méchant qu'il réservait à ses ennemis mais un rire nerveux. D'après ses connaissances en Dragologie ( étude de Drago au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris =) ), elle se doutait qu'elle avait gagnée, il allais enfin se confier à elle. Car gentil ou non, Drago restait un Malefoy et il n'était pas facile de l'amener à se confier mais elle savait comment s'y prendre, la preuve.

« Plus les années passent plus je me rend compte que je ne peux définitivement rien te cacher.

- Bien sur que non. Alors, je t'écoute.

- Malgré son jeune âge, je me suis souvent confié à ma sœur. Elle sait des chose que toi seule connais, notamment en ce qui concerne les filles. Il y a deux ans, je lui ai raconté que je n'étais pas insensible au charme d'une de mes camarades de promotion. Je ne l'ai pas complètement décrite mais il ne lui faudra pas très longtemps pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il s'agit d'Hermione. »

Un bruit discret retentit. . Pansy fit tout ce qu'elle pu pour le camoufler en faisant tomber malencontreusement un objet par terre. Drago, pris dans ses aveux, ne remarqua rien. Elle se doutait qu'il devait s'agir d'Hermione. Son plan avait don marché !

« tu sais, tu peut le dire que tu es amoureux d'elle, ce n'est pas un crime.

- Cette petite Puckle me plaît assez mais de là à parler d'amour, c'est peut-être un peut exagéré

- Je dois te laisser, Weasley doit certainement être en train de devenir fou à force de m'attendre mais on poursuit cette discussion plus tard. A tout à l'heure »

pdv hermione

Ce n'est qu'en voyant que Pansy avait pris soin de claquer la porte qu'Hermione comprit. Cette dernière avait fait exprès de les forcer à rester bloquer ensemble mais pourquoi ? Maintenant qu'elle pouvait avoir des explication avec lui, elle n'était plus sûre d'en avoir envie. Qui était cette fille Puckle ? Tant qu'elle était là, il fallait bien que cela serve à quelque chose. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir été assez idiote pour avoir fait encore tomber un truc en entrant dans la salle. En se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu raté de leur discussion, elle s'avança vers Malefoy pour lui parler de ce qui l'obsédait durant les vacances mais elle fut stoppé par l'état du serpentard.

Pdv drago

Drago était toujours dans son fauteuil et semblait ne plus se préoccupait du monde qui l'entourait. Il venait de réaliser ce que signifiait ses dernières paroles à Pansy. Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite mais elle l'avait forcé à avouer quelque chose qu'il refusait d'admettre depuis des années et qui expliquait bon nombre de choses dont sa haine de Weasley et Krum qu'il n'avait cessé de rabaisser sans cesse. Ces actes prenaient alors un sens et cela l'effrayait...

Pansy était la seule qui avait su lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Cela était sans doute aidé par le fait qu'il la connaissait depuis près de dix ans. Pas même Crabbe et Goyle n'avait compris quoi que se soit, mais étant donné leur débilité profonde, cela n'avait finalement rien d'étonnant. Pourtant ils ne le lâchait quasiment jamais et auraient du donc soupçonner quelque chose mais non.

_Alors, verdict ?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui est assez long mais il est surtout assez important alors faites-y attention. Hermione va enfin pouvoir parler au Serpentard.  
Dans le chapitre précédent se trouvait un clin d'œil aux dix petits nègres d'Agatha Christie par le pseudos qu'utilisai Drago dans ses lettres à Hermione. Il y en a d'ailleurs une nouvelle dans ce chapitre. Ces références ne sont pas là par hasard alors mettez-les dans un coin de votre tête, cela pourrait être utile par la suite..._

_Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de la rédaction de ce chapitre alors si vous ne comprenez pas qqch, demandez. Je répondrez aux reviews anonymes dans le chapitre prochain_

_merci beaucoup aux personnes qui prennent la peine de poster des reviews_

_j'espère que vous aimerez mon chapitre._

CHAPITRE 6 : DEBUT D'EXPLICATIONS

Ça y est, elle allait enfin pouvoir avoir des explications sur les événements récents mais aussi les plus anciens. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Elle avait aussi peur que le Serpentard refuse de lui répondre. Il risquait d'être dur de le faire répondre. La chute de son masque de froideur le rendait, tel un sanglier blessé, encore plus dangereux.

Cette fameuse révélation l'avait laissée sans voix. Découvrir que Malefoy avait un cœur était déjà une découverte saisissante mais qu'en prime il était amoureux la rendait perplexe. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela ne l'emplissait pas de joie.

**Drago Malefoy s'était recroquevillé, les jambes contre son torse. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment sa meilleure amie avait pu cerner aussi facilement et dire ce qu'il refusait d'admettre depuis si longtemps. Il venait tout juste de se rendre compte qu'une personne était là. Il lui fallut du temps pour se rendre compte que c'était Elle, La fille. Elle semblait vouloir lui parler mais ne savait pas comment l'aborder ni même si elle devait l'aborder.**

Hermione allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle vit qu'un livre était posé juste à coté de Drago, ouvert à la page37. Elle reconnut le livre à sa mise en page particulière de l'écriture blanche sur fond noir. Cette typographie n'est pas courante même chez les sorcier : elle était caractéristique des livres d'étude des moldus. Décidément, le jeune homme était un mystère à lui tout seul... Son regard n'était sans doute pas passé inaperçu car Malefoy venait de lever la tête en souriant mais un sourire léger, gentil. Un sourire gentil, Hermione voulut se gifler de penser à cela. On parlait de Malefoy...

Le jeune homme décida de prendre les devants quant à sa surprise concernant ses lectures et lui expliqua :

« Alors Granger, surprise ? Tu dois t'étonner que je sache lire et de plus un livre sur les moldus. Mais je tiens à te dire que j'y suis forcé. Quand l'autre abruti de directeur me pose une énigme, je fais tout mon possible pour la comprendre »

**Ces phrases étaient sorties toute seules de sa bouche et lui-même n'en revenait pas de lui parler comme ça. Mais il était Drago Malefoy alors il ne pouvait pas ce confier à un bouffon d'or et encore moins à elle. Il se devait de retrouver son masque de froideur envers et contre tout. Il avait volontairement insulté le nouveau directeur car il savait qu'elle se braquerait alors contre ça et elle en viendrait à oublier ce qu'elle avait vu : un Malefoy humain.**

« Te moques pas de moi Malefoy, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus peur de ton masque de froideur ridicule. Je sais très bien que tu es humain et qu'à ce titre tu as des émotions. Ta sœur m'a raconté des choses qui le prouve alors ne cherche pas, tu ne m'auras pas. »

** Le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit de Drago était « merde ». Sa mère l'aurait sans doute étripé si elle savait qu'il utilisait ce type de juron mais elle ne pouvais pas entrer dans sa tête mais son père oui... Un frisson le parcouru. Il se trouvait face à un problème de taille : que savait Granger exactement ? Qu'avait bien pu lui dire Cassiopeia ? Cette idiote qu'était sa sœur lui avait-elle confiée ce que lui-même venait d'avouer à Pansy. Il fallait absolument qu'il sache ce qu'elle savait et agir en conséquence **

« Que t'as dis ma chère sœur Granger ? Que j'avais rempli à la perfection le rôle qui m'incombe en tant que fils aîné des Malefoy en toute circonstance ? Quoi de plus normal quand on a le sens de l'honneur... »

Hermione n'en revenait pas, Malefoy avait vraiment le sens de la formule. Il avait fait une bien jolie phrase pour affirmer qu'il agissait en parfait Malefoy. Cela la fit rire car ce côté grand frère protecteur, toujours présent et même trop quand la jeune fille était dans des situations difficile ne collait pas du tout à 'image que les gens ont des Malefoy qui sont à la plus totale opposée.

« Malefoy, arrête de te voiler la face. Je sais parfaitement que tu es un grand frère chaleureux pour Cassiopeia, elle me l'a dit elle-même.

- Franchement, tu crois que tu es la personne avec qui je vais parler de ma chère sœur qui a d'ailleurs rejoint les bouffons ! Ce serait plutôt une traîtresse...

- Ce tombe bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de te parler de ça. Tes histoires familiales ne me concernent pas et n'ont pour moi aucun intérêt. Pourquoi lis-tu ce livre ? »

** Drago ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait envie de se confier à elle. Cette histoire le pesait et avait besoin de se confier mais Pansy était partie avant qu'il ais eu le temps de lui parler. Se confier à Granger ne lui plaisait pas trop mais il sentait qu'elle pourrait l'aider même si cela lui couterait trop de l'avouer.**

« voilà. Tout a commencé au mois d'août lorsque j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard. En plus de la lettre classique de McGo se trouvait une courte phrase qui disait ''une oreille coupée a toujours son conduit''. Cette phrase m'a beaucoup intrigué. Comme je ne la connaissait pas. J'ai supposé qu'elle était moldue

- mais... l'interrompis Hermione

- laisse moi finir de parler Granger ! J'ai donc du attendre mon retour à Poudlard car aucun livre chez moi ne traite de ce sujet évidemment... Le rayon étude des moldus me semblait tout indiqué. Je me suis tout de suite douté que le proverbe devait être originaire des îles quand j'ai entendu le mot de passe de la salle commune des préfets, un mot créole.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais cru intelligent Malefoy

- J'ai été poli avec toi non ? Alors fait de même ! Mais attend, c'est un compliment que tu m'as fais là !

- continue au lieu de raconter des idioties. »

Hermione venait en effet de faire un compliment à Drago Malefoy et n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il était mérité. Il avait réussi à comprendre une chose qu'elle même n'avait pas réussi à comprendre. Elle se rendait alors compte qu'il n'était pas si bête qu'il en avait l'air.

« J'ai découvert que ce proverbe avait une signification particulière : il invite à se méfier des apparence car il explique que l'allure d'une personne peut être trompeuse. Mais pourquoi mon histoire t'intéresse tant Granger ?

- J'ai reçu la même lettre que toi, accompagnée de ce proverbe

- Et tu ne l'avais pas compris. Je viens donc de réussir là où toi tu as échoué. Je suis encore plus fier de moi car c'est toi qui est censée t'y connaître en moldus et pas moi...

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin totalement idiot Malefoy, dire que j'ai pu croire que tu étais un peu mature et bien, je me trompais »

C'est sur cette phrase qu'arriva Pansy, revenant de sa ronde. Elle avait tout de même entendu la phrase de Hermione et fut perdue. Drago avait donc fait une bourde monumentale, quel idiot. Il commençait à ressembler à Weasley sur ce point. Grâce au retour de Pansy, Hermione pu partir, ce qu'elle fit sans demander son reste. Drago était encore là et vu la rage dans laquelle était la préfète en chef, il n'était pas prêt de sortir

« Drago Lucius Malefoy, tu ne bouge pas de là et tu vas m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer

- Vas te faire voir Mademoiselle l'entremetteuse ! »

C'est sur cette phrase qu'il partit lui aussi en colère en direction de son dortoir car il ne voulait plus rester ici. Il devait absolument parler à Blaise pour se changer les idées ou bien se défouler sur un première année. Les deux choix étaient tentants.


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut, voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu en avance !_

_je voulais d'abord remercier tous ceux qui lise mon histoire même s'ils ne laissent pas de review. Merci aussi à Oohfemmeluxieuse et Amandine qui prenne souvent cette peine. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir._

_Vous avez peut-être trouvé la discussion un peu simple mais je pense qu'Hermione a assez de problème comme ça et si vous saviez tous les problèmes que je lui réserve encore..._

_Comme ce chapitre est vraiment important, je ne résistais plus à vous le donner. Vous verrez, il amène un tournant à cet histoire. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. _

_Dans le chapitre précédent, Drago à l'arrivée d'Hermione réutilisait une phrase d'une nouvelle, Un scandale en Bohême, Sherlock Holmes de Conan Doyle. Encore une fois, cela n'est pas par hasard_

_Ici, le point de vue d'Hermione domine sauf pour les passages en gras, du point de vue de Ginny !_

_je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

_**CHAPITRE 7 : LA CURIOSITE PEUT JOUER DE MAUVAIS TOURS**_

Hermione aurait tellement souhaité pouvoir se confier à Harry mais son éloignement et le fait que le sujet dont elle voulait parler était Malefoy la rendait perplexe. Elle ne pouvait pas être sure de ce qu'elle pouvait ou non lui dire au cas où sa lettre serait intercepté, le sujet était assez grave et elle ne voyait comment coder ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle ne se voyait pas non plus en parler à Ron. Ce n'était pas contre lui mais il ne serait certainement pas objectif quant au sujet Drago Malefoy. La seule personne qui pourrait l'aider était tout simplement Ginny. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt... Mais il était bien trop tard pour aller parler à la rouquine car il était prêt de 23h. Elle avait donc passé prêt de deux heures dans le salle commune des préfets avec Malefoy. Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même...

Elle put aller tranquillement parler à Ginny le lendemain étant donné qu'on était Samedi. Lorsque Hermione descendit dans le salle commune pour prendre son petit déjeuné aux environs de neuf heures comme elle en avait pris l'habitude durant les vacances d'été. Malgré l'heure, elle ne savait pas si beaucoup de personnes seraient déjà là puisque e week end était la seule période où les élèves pouvaient faire la grasse matinée et dormir jusqu'à onze heures. Parmi les élèves présents, elle remarqua immédiatement Ginny qui déjeunait en compagnie d'une Luna Lovegood toujours aussi rêveuse dans la grande salle. Elle choisit donc de s'installer en leur compagnie et en profita pour donner rendez vous à Ginny dans la bibliothèque vers onze heures

Après un petit déjeuné très agréable, Ginny ayant eu le sourire tout au long, Hermione retourna un instant dans sa chambre pour récupérer un livre et le rendre à la bibliothèque car savoir que ce livre, même si ce n'était pas précisément celui là, avait permit à Malefoy de la surprendre pour la décevoir davantage, elle ne désirait plus vraiment le lire. La bibliothécaire fut surprise qu'elle ait ramené ce livre aussi vite ce qui n'était pas à son habitude mais s'abstint de commentaires au grand soulagement d'Hermione.

Il était à présent aux alentours de dix heures trente, elle décida donc de commencer le devoir de potions que Slughorn venait de leur donner qui s'avérait être davantage une révision d'une véritable découverte au sujet de ce qui serait le thème de leur prochain cours la semaine suivante : le polynectar. Le sujet avait certes déjà été évoqué l'année précédente mais c'était surtout le fait qu'elle en avait préparé à la barbe de toute l'école qui rendit ce devoir relativement facile. Elle eut alors un petit sourire en se rappelant de l'erreur grossière qu'elle avait faite en prenant pour un cheveu un poil de chat. Elle avait vraiment été idiote à ce moment-là. Elle avait du rester de nombreux jours à l'infirmerie sous le regard interrogateur de madame Pomfresh et son retour fut l'objet de raillerie de la part de Rogue mais cela ne l'avait pas vraiment touchée, elle était habituée... Elle avait écrit une vingtaines de centimètres sur son parchemin à l'arrivée de Ginny

**Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione, prit une chaise et s'assit à côté d'elle. Voir Hermione travailler ainsi ne l'étonnait plus du tout depuis longtemps. Ce serait plutôt le contraire qui ****l'aurait surprise. Mais Ginny connaissait Hermione depuis longtemps, peut-être pas autant que ses deux meilleurs amis mais elle savait une chose qu'eux ignoraient : elle savait reconnaître entre mille lorsqu'Hermione était préoccupée par des problèmes typiquement féminins alors que les garçons croyaient qu'elle stressait simplement pour ses études.**

** Harry et Ron n'étaient décidément pas doués pour comprendre les filles. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait entrepris l'éducation de Harry avant que cet idiot ne s'enfuie à la fin de l'année précédente.**

** Au souvenir de l'homme qu'elle aimait, une larme coula le long de la joue de Ginny. Dans la logique des choses, cette larme aurait du être suivie par de nombreuses autres mais la jeune Weasley refusait que cela se produise, et de la volonté, elle en avait. Elle était là pour écouter Hermione et non pas pour s'épancher sur ses malheurs. Hermione avait été très présente pour elle durant l'été et elle se devait alors de lui rendre la pareille.**

« Salut ma chérie. Alors, qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? Je préfère te prévenir, je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout dit !

Hermione eut un petit rire. Elle reconnaissait bien là la volonté de Ginny. Elle exauça sa demande et parla de tout. Elle commença par évoquer sa discussion avec Malefoy quelque peu poussée par Parkinson mais aussi l'étrange attitude qu'avait eu Blaise Zabini en cours de potions. Elle finit par lui parler de l'ambiguïté vivante qu'était Drago Malefoy.

Elle le souhaitait au départ mais finalement elle n'avait pas pu lui parler de ce qui la préoccupait le plus tant qu'elle n'en savait pas davantage : la mystérieuse aide qu'il lui avait offert au cours de la seconde année

** Ginny était bouche bée devant les révélations d 'Hermione. En effet, les révélations d'Hermione. Si elle ne connaissait pas Hermione, elle n'aurait pas cru un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre**

** L'attitude de Zabini était vraiment des plus étrange. Pourquoi avait-il nommé Hermione ma sœur. La réaction qu'avait eu Malefoy l'avait surprise car ce dernier n'était en rien concerné par ce que venait de dire son ami. A moins que leurs attitudes ne soient liées. Le noir, s'il n'avait pas été serpentard, lui aurait fait pensé à un clown**

** Cependant, elle sentait qu'Hermione ne lui avait pas tout dit, qu'elle lui cachait sûrement quelque chose, mais quoi ?**

Hermione se sentait mieux d'avoir pu se confier à Ginny. Cependant, elle se sentit tout de même coupable de ne pas lui avoir tout dit. Chaque chose en son temps, elle lui dirait plus tard, quand elle serait prête

Parler lui avait permis de réaliser l'étrangeté de sa situation : Drago Malefoy obsédait littéralement ses pensées et cela la préoccupait un peu plus. Elle décida de se confier à Ginny.

« Ginny, il y a une autre chose dont je dois te parler.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. Mais je dois dire que j'ai un peu peur de ce que tu vas me dire après toutes tes révélations.

- Je me lance. Durant toutes les vacances et depuis qu'on est rentrées à Poudlard, je n'ai eu de cesse de découvrir la signification de ce proverbe sans succès. Alors imagine ma frustration à cause du fait que Malefoy a élucidé l'énigme. Elle relevait des moldus en plus...

- Arrête Hermione de te torturer ainsi, tu ne peux pas tout savoir, c'est absolument impossible et tu le sais.

- C'est le fait que Malefoy connaisse le monde moldu. Cela me paraît tellement irréel que cela m'obsède. Je pense à lui tout les jours à cause de cela. Tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique ?

- Je vois parfaitement ma chère. Tu es une fille, et à ce titre, comme bon nombre d'entre elles, tu n'es pas insensible au beau et mystérieux Drago Malefoy.

- Tu délire là, tu en est consciente j'espère. Moi, être sensible au charme de cet idiot prétentieux... Non mais tu rêves en couleur ma pauvre ! »

Elle avait beau le nier devant Ginny mais au fond d'elle, Hermione savait que son amie avait vue juste. Elle refusait de l'admettre mais, en effet elle trouvait Drago Malefoy mignon, voire même sexy en certaines occasions. Mais que lui arrivait-elle pour qu'elle arrive à dire cela de son pire ennemi. Elle devait reconnaître que son cœur l'emportait parfois sur sa tête...

**Devant l'absence de réaction de son amie, Ginny se sentie pousser des ailes et continua ses affirmations.**

« Avoue, enfin, je sais que c'est vrai que tu craques sur Malefoy. Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu le reconnaissait car il est plutôt canon »

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre quand son sang se glaça. Quelqu'un avait hurlé. Elles pensaient être seules, c'est pourquoi elles avaient parlé librement mais elles s'étaient trompées. Ginny se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise, cela se voyait sur son visage, car c'était elle qui avait poussé Hermione à cette profonde confidence. Elle se trouvait devant un problème de taille : une personne dont elle ignorait l'identité avait entendu sa conversation...

_j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Mais je ne pourrais le savoir que si vous postez une review ! =)_

_Je ne quémande pas des reviews mais je trouve cela frustrant d'avoir si peu de reviews par rapport au nombre de lecture alors pensez y..._

_Ce chapitre est arrivé très vite car l'inspiration est venue mais là, elle est partie. Je n'arrive pas trop à écrire le suivant même si les idées sont là._

_Avez vous une idée de la personne qui a entendu leur conversation?_


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira

j'ai ajouté une annexe concernant Blaise Zabini. Si l'envie vous en prend, allez la lire. J'aimerais avoir des avis car l'idée m'est venue comme ça et je ne sais quoi en penser

la première partie est du point de vue d'Hermione et l'autre partie est du point de vue de Pansy

CHAPITRE 8 : On ne rigole pas avec l'amour quand cela concerne nos amis

Hermione et Ginny étaient encore en état de choc. Non parce qu'elles étaient blessées mais parce qu'Hermione était dans une anxiété monumentale. Non seulement quelqu'un connaissait son secret, mais elle ne savait même pas qui l'avait entendue. Elles avaient eu beau chercher, elles n'avaient trouvé personne aux alentours.

Elle devait cependant cacher son anxiété pour ne pas attirer les curieux qui voudraient en connaître la raison. Or, ne pouvant pas la dire, elle attirerait alors encore plus l'attention sur elle et cela, elle ne le souhaitait pas du tout. Elle aurait été semblable à un animal de foire.

Pour penser à autre chose, elle aurait tant aimé se réfugier dans un livre, comme elle le faisait d'habitude mais elle devait faire des recherches sur la fondatrice de la maison Serdaigle, Rowena Serdaigle, pour Harry.

C'est vrai que sa recherche ne la relaxait pas vraiment puisque cela lui ferait automatiquement penser aux dangers que courait Harry et la difficulté de sa tache. Elle préférait cela à son inquiétude sur la découverte de son secret car c'était normal, voire obligatoire de s'inquiéter pour ses amis avant de penser à sa petite personne

Ses recherches sur Rowena s'étant révélées infructueuses, elle décida de se rendre dans la sale commune de Gryffondor pour commencer à rédiger un de ses devoirs de métamorphoses que le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné le matin même. Elle venait d'en rédiger une dizaine de centimètres de parchemin avec une certaine facilité. En effet, elle maîtrisait déjà le sujet comme d'habitude. C'est alors qu'elle vit Ron arriver, totalement essoufflé. Pourtant, aucun match ni entraînement de Quidditch n'avait eu lieu aujourd'hui. Or, le Quidditch était la seule chose qui le mettait dans un état pareil.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Hermione ?

- Rien de grave. C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser la question. Tu es à bout de souffle.

- Ah ça ! Dit Ron qui se sentit alors un peu gêné. En fait, je viens de la volière. J'ai écris une lettre à Charlie pour avoir des nouvelles. Et comme j'y suis allé en courant, ben, je suis essoufflé. »

Hermione fut assez surprise de la réponse de Ron mais ne laissa rien paraître. Ron, écrire à Charlie ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire cela et elle le connaissait depuis de nombreuses années. Elle savait qu'il lui avait menti mais pourquoi ?

La réponse lui apparue alors évidente. Ron s'était rapproché de Lavande Brown depuis les deux mois qui venaient de s'écouler à Poudlard. La lettre prétendument envoyée à Charlie lui était sûrement destinée à elle. Cela expliquerait sûrement la distance qui s'était crée au fur et à mesure des semaines entre eux et qu'elle regrettait. Hermione se souvint à ce moment de la jalousie qui habitait la pimbêche lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble l'année précédente.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'aimait pas l'idée de voir ce couple se former. Non pas parce qu'elle était jalouse mais parce qu'elle estimait que Ron méritait mieux que cette pimbêche Lavande et elle partageait le même dortoir alors elle pouvait se permettre de juger Lavande : elle était trop superficielle, trop matérialiste, obnubilée par les garçons dont elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de juger, voire de noter suivant des critères bien précis, l'apparence.

L'attitude des deux jeunes gens ne put détourner infiniment l'attention d'Hermione. Bien au contraire, elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait oublié grâce à son devoir de métamorphoses.

Décidément, plus Malefoy était correct avec elle, plus il lui apportait des problèmes ! La situation était devenu très critique. Si la personne qui avait surpris sa conversation avec Ginny décidait de parler, elle était dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Elle voulut se gifler pour avoir parlé de manière aussi crue. Mais il fallait avouer que c'était vrai. Si on venait à le savoir, elle était fichue

Pansy était vraiment déçue devant l'échec cuisant qu'elle avait essuyé. Elle pensait pourtant fermement que son plan aurait réussi mais il fallait croire qu'ils le faisait exprès tous les deux. Elle n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot, loin de la. Elle avait conçu un nouveau plan vicieux et rusé car elle était bien une Serpentard. Or le plan précédent était fait pour un Gryffondor et elle n'en était pas une.

La première partie de son plan avait été aidée par la dernière lubie du remplaçant du vieux fou. Elle trouvait au début cette idée complètement stupide, digne du vieux Dumby mais finalement elle trouvait cette idée brillante car elle aidait son projet. Elle devait trouver trouver un moyen de forcer les deux abrutis, Drago et Granger, à aller au bal ensemble et ce serait sûrement sous la contraint, enfin plutôt sous l'obligation et la ruse, car elle connaissait d'avance leur réaction.

Pour que son plan marche, elle devait agir en amont. Elle devait tout d'abord trouver une robe pour Hermione afin qu'elle plaise à son meilleur ami et ainsi faciliter le rapprochement. Car après tout, Drago restait un homme et une certaine beauté faciliterait un rapprochement et leurs sentiments feraient le reste. Mais il faudrait donc trouver une robe.

Afin de trouver la robe parfaite, quoi de mieux qu'un peu de shopping. Elle s'était débrouillée pour amener son meilleur ami au cours d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Ainsi, ils avaient été chez « Tissard-et-brodette » mais aucune n'avait plu à Drago : certaines étaient trop vulgaires, d'autres pas assez féminine. La seule qui aurait pu lui plaire, qui remplissait toutes ses conditions avait la mauvaise idée d'être de couleur rouge, la couleur des Gryffondor.

Ils s'étaient alors rendu chez Madame Guipure même si Drago y avait de mauvais souvenirs. Sa dernière visite avait vu naître une forte altercation avec Potter qui aurait pu dégénérer s'il n'avait pas été calmé. Ils avaient finalement bien fait de venir chez Madame Guipure car deux robes avaient attiré son regard. La première était d'une belle couleur bleu pervenche. Pansy suspectait que ce qui avait plu à Drago était surtout la couleur de la robe qui rappelait celle de la robe d'Hermione durant le bal de Noël lors de leur quatrième année. La seconde possédait une splendide couleur rose pale et était ornée d'un simple ruban noir.

Pansy ne voulait cependant pas acheter les robes devant Drago pour qu'il n'ait pas de doutes en voyant Hermione parée de l'une d'elles. Elle prétexta donc une trop grande simplicité de l'une et le fait que le bleu pervenche ne lui allait pas au teint. Elle savait par avance qu'il ne protesterait pas malgré le fait que les robes lui plaisait. Cependant elle n'avait pas tout prévu.

« Pans', il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques un truc. A quoi te sert mon avis, vu que tu ne m'écoutes pas ?

- Bien sur qu'il compte mais je te rappelle que c'est moi qui la porterai cette satanée robe

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne reprends pas ton rôle d'entremetteuse ?

- Alors tu me vois aussi perfide ? Je suis déçue...

- Serais-tu prête à me le jure ?

- Bien sur ! répliqua-t-elle d'un air offensé, je te jure que je ne tenterai rien contre toi. Cela te convient ?

- Mouais »

Drago avait voulu la prendre à son propre jeu mais c'était elle la meilleure... Il savait qu'elle ne mentait jamais lorsqu'elle lui jurait quelque chose. Ce qu'elle avait dit lui semblait l'avoir rassuré mais en réalité, elle n'avait pas abandonné son plan. Techniquement, elle n'avait pas menti, elle avait simplement joué sur les mots et notamment sur la nuance de l'expression « rien contre toi » car son but à elle était son bonheur même s'il voyait cela d'une autre manière, pour l'instant.

Elle devait maintenant reouver une excuse pour que les deux aillent au bal ensemble. Et elle savait comment...


	10. Chapter 10

_Bon ben voilà, mon nouveau chapitre est enfin arrivé. Il n'est pas du tout centré sur Drago et Hermione, enfin si, d'une certaine manière même si ce n'est pas très flagrant. Ce chapitre a été vraiment dur à écrire car je n'arrivais pas à mettre des mots sur ce dont je voulais parler alors donnez-moi votre avis, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir.  
J'essaye de publier mes chapitres le plus rapidement possible quand ils sont écris mais vu le nombre de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, je n'ai plus vraiment l'impression que cela intéresse quelqu'un ici_

_Tout avis est bon à prendre, même les critiques, qui aident à s'améliorer..._

_bonne lecture_

**CHAPITRE 9 : l'amour vient toujours à bout des décisions des mangemorts**

( point de vue intégral de Cassiopeia )

Cassiopeia avait eu du mal à s'intégrer dans la maison Gryffondor et son frère en était le principal fautif . En effet, son attitude durant les six années qu'il venait de passer à Poudlard se résumait en une phrase « haine des gryffondor ». Alors comment s'intégrer quand on avait un frère pareille. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé cela avant mais cela était en train de changer car elle était intelligence qu haut de ses onze ans.

Auparavant, elle idéalisait son père comme le faisait beaucoup de filles. Toute son attention était tournée vers son frère, il avait joué auprès d'elle le père de substitution pour combler l'absence de Lucius. Malgré son jeune age, elle avait déjà une profonde haine pour Voldemort car elle voyait bien qu'il avait détruit sa famille et était la source de nombreuses discussions qui finissaient en violentes altercations entre ses deux parents.  
Drago avait été sa bouée de sauvetage durant cette période car elle pleurait à de nombreuses reprises car cette situation la touchait beaucoup et elle souffrait du fait que ces parents ne se préoccupaient pas de ce qu'elle ressentait à cause de cette vie. Il avait su lui donner le sourire et la soutenait en permanence, même quand il était à Poudlard. Les lettres qu'ils échangeaient en était la preuve. Elles étaient son trésor car elle prouvait que son frère était un homme bien, pas comme le racontait à longueur de temps les gryffondor.

C'était nouveau tout cela pour elle. Quand les gryffondor parlaient de son frère, elle ne le reconnaissait pas dans ses propos. Pour elle, il était l'exact contraire de l'homme qu'eux décrivaient.

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Hermione, elle l'avait tout de suite reconnue. C'était elle la belle gryffondor dont lui avait parlé son père. Elles s'étaient tout de suite entendu car elles se ressemblaient beaucoup. Elle avait été touché par le fait qu'Hermione ne la juge par son nom de famille, elle était bien la seule. Pourtant, Cassiopeia n'aurait jamais cru qu'Hermione Granger lui adresse la parole et qu'elles deviennent aussi proche après tout ce que son frère lui avait fait subir.

C'est cela qu'elle aimait le plus chez Hermione. Elle ne jugeait jamais les gens avant de les connaître et laissait une chance au gens comme elle, ce que personne d'autre n'avait fait.

Ronald Weasley avait été extrêmement dur avec elle. Il l'avait insultée comme elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Comment Hermione pouvait-elle apprécier un homme aussi désagréable et si peu civilisé ? Elle ne le comprenait pas et cela l'intriguait... Cependant elle supposait que le jeune Weasley agissait ainsi car il détestait Drago mais cela ne justifiait en rien un tel comportement. Mais heureusement, maintenant, il l'ignorait purement et simplement. Et pour être franche, Cassiopeia préférait cela car elle le détestait à présent pour être aussi intolérant. Il était même devenu un sujet tabou quand elle était avec Hermione car il était source de disputes entre elles.

Cassiopeia avait appris les mois passant à connaître mieux Hermione. Plus le temps passait, plus elle l'appréciait et comprenait son frère. Non seulement elle aimait passer du temps avec elle mais en prime, elle rendait fous ses parents et surtout son père qui ne supportait pas qu'elle fréquente une fille comme Hermione, qu'il qualifiait uniquement de « sang de bourbe ». Ce mot choquait Cassiopeia car elle le trouvait insultant et injuste. Elle aurait tellement aimé que son père soit plus tolérant mais cela était impossible. Le comportement de sa mère n'était pas parfait mais elle le préférait. Narcissa n'aimait pas du tout Hermione mais elle acceptait le choix de sa fille et le respectait même si cela lui en coûtait.

Son amitié avec Hermione était véritable. La jeune femme savait parfaitement que Cassiopeia utilisait cela pour faire enrager sa famille et cela la faisait assez rire. L'idée de se venger de Lucius Malefoy la rendait fort aise. En effet, elle n'acceptait pas le fait que l'homme ait pu sortir de prison comme cela.

Le plus dur pour la jeune Gryffondor n'était pas ses parents mais son frère. En effet, ce qu'elle redoutait était en train d'arriver, il s'éloignait d'elle. Elle sentait que cela n'était pas volontaire. Après tout, elle était une gryffondor et lui un Serpentard. La raison n'en était pas vraiment leur maison mais leurs emplois du temps inconciliable

Elle commençait quand même à tisser des liens avec des élèves de son age. Elle ne pouvait agir comme seule amie une jeune femme de six ans de plus qu'elle. Cependant étant donné l'attitude des Gryffondor, il faudrait du temps pour qu'elle tisse des liens, au moins cordiaux, avec eux. Elle avait sympathisé avec une jeune fille qui était venu s'asseoir à coté d'elle en cours de potions. Elle ne la connaissait pas mais cette fille semblait la connaître. Elles avaient discutées ensemble durant le cours car Slughorn était trop occupé avec un jeune gryffondor qui se prénommait Finnegan, John Finnegan. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'elle se souvint. Son frère lui avait parlé d'un jeune Gryffondor qui n'avait pas son pareil pour faire des catastrophes en cours. Le jeune homme en question s'appelait Seamus Finnegan. Les deux devaient avoir un lien de parenté car outre leurs noms, ils étaient aussi maladroits l'un que l'autre.

Elle avait discuté avec cette jeune Serpentard qui semblait la connaître mais elle ne savait pas d'où. Cependant, elle n'osait pas lui demander son nom pour ne pas passer pour une idiote. Ce qui l'étonnait encore plus c'est que les souvenirs dont elle lui parlait était très ancien et peu de gens les connaissaient comme sa passion lorsqu'elle avait dix ans pour un poète moldu, Jean de la Fontaine. Cette connaissance la rendit perplexe car elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne reconnaissait pas la jeune fille à côté d'elle alors qu'il semblaient qu'elles avaient dut être très proches pour qu'elle lui confit un truc pareil. Elle allait lui demander son nom mais la fin du cours venait de sonner et elle était partie immédiatement. Foi de Malefoy, elle saurait qui c'est. Elle la recroiserait sûrement lors de son prochain cours en commun avec les serpentard. Elle avait finalement pris son courage à deux mains, elle n'avait pas atterri par hasard chez les gryffons et lui demanda son nom lorsqu'elle la croisa. Lorsqu'elle le su, elle resta sans voix devant cette révélation. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas la reconnaître ?

La jeune fille qui s'était assise à côté de Cassiopeia durant ce fameux cours de potions n'était autre que la jeune fille avec laquelle elle avait passé son enfance jusqu'à ses neuf ans. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu car la jeune fille avait beaucoup changé en un ans et demi : elle avait minci et prenait davantage de son apparence, elle se lissait les cheveux. Cette jeune fille n'était autre que Ambre Parkinson, la dernière née de cette famille et la petite sœur de Pansy.

Les deux jeunes filles se connaissaient aussi loin que remontent leurs souvenirs. A l'époque où sa mère et elle étaient encore proches, elle lui avait raconté leur rencontre Le père d'Ambre avait un rendez vous avec Lucius et était donc venu le voir chez lui comme prévu. Sauf que sa femme n'était pas à la maison. Et comme il ne supportait pas de laisser sa fille chérie avec un elfe ou qui que ce soit d'autre, il l'avait emmené avec lui. Ce n'était qu'au moment de transplaner qu'il se souvint que Lucius avait une fille du même âge et qu'elles pourraient jouer ensemble. Et effectivement, les deux enfants s'étaient immédiatement entendues et il fallut les séparer de force pour que les Parkinson puissent rentrer chez eux. Les deux petites filles pleuraient à en inonder les déserts, et les parents, impuissants, ne pouvant se résoudre à les voir comme cela, promirent qu'elles se reverraient très vite et pour toujours.

Cette promesse était belle et sincère mais comme beaucoup de choses avant elle, elle ne résista pas à la nature de mangemort de Lucius. En effet, les deux hommes s'étaient définitivement brouillés après l'échec de Lucius à récupérer la prophétie au ministère et sa période en prison. Une décision de Voldemort contre Lucius et une amitié liée d'une collaboration de vingt ans n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Les deux hommes, comme ils étaient en froid, avaient refusé que leurs filles ne se revoient.

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. En effet, toutes deux venaient de se retrouver et Cassiopeia ne laisserait pas leurs parents les séparer cette fois. Elle décida cependant de mettre Drago au courant car cela rassurerait son frère de savoir qu'elle avait retrouvé l'amie qu'elle pleurait depuis leur séparation.


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou, me revoilà avec un chapitre qui va enfin vous éclairer sur le fameux plan de pansy..._

_Ce chapitre est divisé en deux partie, une du point de vue d'Hermione et l'autre du point de vue de Pansy._

Voilà les réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Merci Amandine, je suis contente que cela t'ai plu

Stiitch, voilà mon chapitre que j'ai tapé en vitesse pour les lecteurs impatients comme toi. Mon Blaise reste surtout un acteur de l'ombre, c'est pour cela qu'on ne le voit pas plus mais qui sais ce que réserveront les chapitres suivants. J'y penserait en tout cas. J'ai écris une courte OS sur lui alors va voir

Caille06, contente que mon chapitre t'ai plu

Je voudrais encore remercier mes deux revieweuses géniales que sont Oohfemmeluxieuse et Amandine car elle me sont d'un grand soutien à être toujours présente. Alors merci

**Chapitre 10 : un drôle de cadeau et une visite inattendue**

ah le fameux bal de Noël ! Cette fameuse idée qu'avait eu leur nouveau et vénérable directeur. Quand on pense qu'on avait accusé Dumbledore d'être fou. Quel idée ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir le nouveau directeur pour se rendre compte de ce qu'était la véritable folie. Hermione avait toujours respecté les professeurs et le directeur de Poudlard mais leur nouveau directeur la laissait vraiment perplexe quant à ses idées qui étaient plus que douteuses.

En parlant du bal, Hermione avait reçu un étrange colis quelques jours auparavant qui l'avait laissée sans voix. Quand elle avait vu le paquet, elle s'était attendue à une mauvaise blague car les seules personnes qui lui envoyait habituellement des colis étaient ses parents. Sauf que les Granger ne lui en envoyaient pas d'aussi gros. Elle aurait bien voulu le jeter mais sa curiosité l'avait emportée et elle l'avait ouvert. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il contenait. Il s'agissait d'une splendide robe rose pale très belle, ornée d'un nœud noir. En sortant la robe pour l'admirer, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait aussi une paire de splendide chaussures à talons avec une petite et discrète boucle sur le côté intérieur dans le même ton que la robe. Le tissu de cette dernière était extrêmement douce et serait très agréable à porter. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'il restait encore quelque chose au fond du colis qu'elle avait délaissé : une grande bouteille de potion lissenpli. Elle pourrait ainsi, le temps d'une soirée, dompter ses cheveu indisciplinés.

Cependant, Hermione se posait une question. Elle désirait se belle pour son cavalier mais elle ne savait pas du tout avec qui elle s'y rendrait : Harry n'était pas là et Ron devait y aller avec Pansy pour montrer l'union entre les maisons, maître mot de la soirée. « Les cavaliers seraient choisis de manière drôle et originale » avait affirmé le directeur lors d'un de ses discours hebdomadaires

Hermione sentait qu'il y avait autant de chance qu'elle aime cela que Rogue tombe sous le charme de Minerva McGonagall. Pourquoi cette image venait-elle de se former, pourquoi avait-elle eu cette idée ? Elle même l'ignorait mais il fallait à tout pris qu'elle se l'enlève au plus vite de la tête si elle ne voulait pas devenir folle sous peu.

Elle en revint donc au colis. Elle aurait vraiment voulu savoir de qui il venait, ne serait-ce que pour la remercier de ce beau cadeau car il fallait reconnaître que cette personne avait très bon goût. De plus, cette ensemble semblait avoir coûté assez cher. Elle avait beau chercher, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui dépenserait autant d'argent pour elle. Seul un petit mot pouvait la mettre sur la voie

« tel cupidon, l'ange des amoureux, j'espère ainsi aider une personne qui m'est chère qui,

si elle était sincère te dirait ''vas, je ne te hait point''

puisse cette robe forcer le destin funeste auquel il se croit destiné »

Que signifiait ce message ? Hermione devait d'abord reconnaître que ce message était très joli, bien écrit et qu'il dénotait une certaine culture moldue par son élégante référence à un classique de la littérature, un chef d'œuvre du théâtre classique du XVII° siècle, _Le Cid_, de Corneille. Ce si beau couple qu'y formait Corneille et Rodrigue, qui avait réussi à s'aimer malgré toutes les embûches avait touché son cœur d'adolescente. Elle avait dévoré, lu encore et encore, cette œuvre. Elle l'avait toujours sur elle quand elle venait à Poudlard. Cet ouvrage était l'unique livre non sorcier qu'elle avait dans ses valises et il marquait son attachement à ses origines moldues même si elle était fière d'être une sorcière et sa curiosité à découvrir ce monde.

Là, elle commençait à s'égarer comme toujours lorsqu'elle pensait à la littérature moldue. Plutôt que de rester comme une idiote, elle décida d'aller montrer le fameux ensemble à Ginny. La rouquine avait été surprise de la voir la rejoindre dans son dortoir car d'habitude, elles se retrouvaient dans la grande salle ou dans la bibliothèque. Hermione accepta volontiers d'essayer la robe et les chaussures, car elle en mourrait d'envie.

« Dis donc Hermione, cette robe te va vraiment bien. Tu es resplendissante. Mais il faut que tu me dises où tu l'a achetée car je dois impérativement trouver ce que je porterai au bal.

- J'aurais bien aimé te le dire, crois-moi, mais je l'ignore complètement. J'ai reçu cette robe dans un colis ce matin avec un drôle de mot.

- dis-moi donc ma chérie, aurais-tu un admirateur secret ?

- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes. Mais attends voir toi, tu m'as l'air bien heureuse, tu as reçu des nouvelles de Harry

- Tu as parfaitement raison ma chère. Et il m'a annoncé une super nouvelle. Il viendra pour Noël à Poudlard. Le directeur lui en a donné l'autorisation ! Ce n'est pas génial ça ! Car, en plus, compte tenu de cela, Harry sera mon cavalier lors du bal. J'éviterai le plan « original » du directeur.

- J'y crois pas ! Tu en as de la chance. Tu auras à ton bras l'homme que tu souhaite. On va enfin revoir Harry, tu te rend compte. Ne n'arrive pas trop à réaliser. Depuis le temps que je l'espère sans lui demander lorsque je lui écris !

- Moi non plus, je ne réalise pas. Cela ne deviendra réel que quand il sera devant moi et que je pourrai l'embrasser ! »

C'était dans ses moment là qu'Hermione réalisait véritablement la chance qu'avait eu Harry de trouver Ginny car elle était une jeune femme formidable et forte. Elle tenait le coup malgré la douleur qui l'habitait d'être éloignée du survivant. La voir excité comme une puce rendait Hermione folle de joie. Ginny méritait ce bonheur qu'impliquait le retour de Harry même s'il serait de courte durée, vu qu'il ne resterait que quelques jours. Elle se promit qu'elle féliciterait Harry pour cette attention envers Ginny.

Pansy était assez fière de son idée, son plan se déroulait à la perfection. Elle avait vu Hermione revenir de son dortoir, son colis ouvert à la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle en avait donc déduit que son cadeau lui avait plu. Tout se passait comme elle l'avait prévu et elle aimait cela. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Granger daigne le porter au cours du bal mais cela, elle n'en doutait pas car la Gryffondor semblait vraiment aimer la robe. Cela pouvait aisément se comprendre car Drago avait du goût même concernant les vêtements féminins. De plus, la robe, par sa simplicité, correspondait bien au style de Granger et lui irait à merveille. Pansy avait peur d'une chose mais préférait ne pas y penser : est-ce-que les chaussures seraient à sa taille. De toute façon, cela ne servait à rien de stresser comme cela car les jeux étaient fait et elle devait maintenant réfléchir à la mise en application de la prochaine étape de son plan.

Si son plan n'avait pas réussi, ou du moins en partie, Pansy aurait été déçue, non seulement pour Drago, mais aussi pour elle. Elle avait en effet passé près d'une heure devant sa feuille de parchemin blanche. Elle avait alors compris l'angoisse de la feuille blanche et elle promit de ne plus s'en moquer. Elle avait soudain eu une illumination, un coup de génie, qui était si simple qu'elle s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Elle avait alors écrit d'une traite le message du colis et était assez satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle avait pensé au fait qu'il fallait toucher Hermione au plus profond d'elle-même et lui faire comprendre que ce colis n'était pas une stupide blague Serpentarde comme Drago et Blaise pouvait parfois le faire. Les deux jeunes hommes pouvaient vraiment être idiots parfois. Quoi de mieux qu'une référence moldue pour rassurer Hermione car après tout, qui irait suspecter que des Serpentard pouvaient lire des auteurs moldus ? Personne, pas même la fille la plus brillante de leur promotion.

Elle avait choisit_ le Cid _car non seulement elle adorait cette œuvre, l'histoire d'amour compliquée de Chimène et Rodrigue l'avait touchée mais surtout pour une autre raison. En effet, la première fois qu'elle avait lu cette tragi-comédie, elle avait vu en la personnalité de Don Diègue une certaine représentation de Lucius Malefoy. Les deux hommes plaçaient l'honneur familial au dessus de tout et cela avait grandement empêché pendant un temps leur fils 'une histoire d'amour. Mais dans le cas de Lucius Malefoy, l'histoire restait à écrire mais elle le serait bientôt et Pansy y participerait telle l'infante.

Concernant son plan, elle avait reçu bien plus d'aide qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Le directeur lui avait laissé en quelque sorte « carte blanche » pour l'organisation. C'était elle seule, et non Weasley et elle, qui choisiraient les couples qui devraient danser ensemble lors du bal. Elle n'avait que peu de consignes à respecter. Elle devait se rendre au bal avec Weasley. Certes elle le détestait, et lui aussi d'ailleurs, mais elle s'en moquait car si c'était le prix à payer pour diriger l'organisation, elle l'acceptait bien volontiers. Et puis, elle pourrait profiter de l'occasion pour jouer un mauvais tour à son homologue. Elle savait aussi qu'il y aurait aussi deux invités de marque et que l'un d'eux serait le cavalier de Ginny Weasley et que l'autre serait présent en temps qu'ami d'une des élèves mais elle n'en savait pas plus, leurs noms ne lui avaient pas été communiqué. Elle n'avait pas réussit à savoir qui ils étaient mais elle supposait que le premier serait serait sûrement Harry Potter, qui n'avait pas daigné venir en cours mais qu'on accueillait à bras ouverts, mais elle n'en avait pas eu confirmation.

Il allait sans dire qu'elle mettrait Drago et Hermione ensemble lors du bal. Elle ne se gêna pas non plus pour l'attribution des autres couples. Elle avait l'avantage et comptait bien en profiter autant qu'elle pourrait. Elle allait donc faire des couples mixtes, ce qui allait sûrement faire plaisir au directeur mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles il pensait. Elle allait mettre en couple pour le bal des Gryffondor avec des Serpentard sous le couvert d'unir les deux maisons ennemies du château. Son idée pouvait paraître saugrenue mais elle souhaitait rigoler pendant ce bal. Elle savait en effet que les serpents ne se priveraient pas d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux gryffons durant la soirée. Rien qu'à cette idée, elle eu envie de rire, cette soirée promettait d'être intéressante. Le meilleur, c'était qu'elle ne risquait aucune représailles puisque tout le monde pensait que c'était une idée du directeur or personne ne remettrait en cause publiquement ses idées.

Ce plan était tout simplement diabolique car après tout elle était une Parkinson et un Serpentard. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle était fière d'appartenir à sa maison. En effet, les Serpentard n'avaient pas de rivaux dans ce type de plans et surtout les seuls capables d'oser les mettre en œuvre.

Le plan de Pansy était certes brillant mais elle ne savait pas qui était l'invité mystère qui se révélerait être une sorte de caillou dans la sandale qu'était son plan.

Elle le découvrit lorsqu'elle fut convoquée dans le bureau du directeur. En se rendant dans son bureau, il lui apprit le nom de cet invité ainsi que les raisons de sa présence. Ainsi, il s'agissait de Viktor Krum, ancien élève de Durmstrang et ancien champion de son école au Tournoi des trois Sorciers. Le jeune homme était l'invité de Granger. Pansy crut halluciner lorsqu'elle vit la lettre dans laquelle Hermione invitait le Bulgare à venir au bal. Son plan était sérieusement menacé.

Elle décida qu'elle devrait aller voir Hermione Granger au plus vite car elle trouvait cette lettre étrange et ne voulait pas croire aux possible sentiments de la Gryffondor. Elle refusait d'admettre que les sentiments de Drago était à sens unique. Non, elle en était sure, les sentiments étaient réciproque, elle le voyait dans le comportement d'Hermione. Elle devait donc éclaircir les choses au plus vite.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La lettre dont parle Pansy, je l'ai déjà publiée comme une sorte d'OS annexe alors allez jeter un coup d'œil..._

_merci d'avoir lu_

_le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit, il faut juste le temps que je le tape. J'essayerai de faire vite mais j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment_


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou, me revoilà !

Amandine, je suis contente que tu aimes le point de vue de Pansy. D'ailleurs, le chapitre qui suis en encore de son point de vue...

Pour les revieweuses anonymes qui souhaitent des réponses, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mail. L'adresse est dans mon profil

j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

CHAPITRE 11 : Une bien étrange lettre

Décidément, jouer les cupidons n'était pas facile. Quand elle avait vu la lettre au début, Pansy avait cru halluciner. Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas aimer Krum ! Non seulement elle méritait mieux que ce joueur de Quidditch minable qui ne savait pas aligner deux phrases cohérentes quand il ne parlait pas de lui mais surtout Drago était tellement mieux. Lui au moins n'était pas seulement beau et riche mais il avait un cerneau et savait s'en servir. Il avait, de plus, plus de points communs avec Granger qu'elle pouvait bien le croire. Mais à la réflexion, elle trouvait cette lettre étrange. Pour elle, Hermione ne parlerait jamais ainsi, ce n'était pas du tout son style. Cette lettre était digne d'une midinette et Granger était loin d'en être une, heureusement. Elle fit, mine de rien, une copie de la fameuse lettre lorsque le directeur eut le dos tourné. Quand on le lui permit, elle partit.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle avait mis au point son plan d'attaque. Elle allait tout simplement convoquer la gryffondor de manière officielle dans les appartements des préfets. Comme cela, elle serait obligée de venir. Cette idée lui semblait idiote mais elle promettait d'être efficace. Elle envoya donc un hibou à Granger pour qu'elle vienne le samedi vers quinze heures. Une sorte de flash lui apparut alors où elle s'imagina la réaction qu'aurait Granger à la lecture de la missive. Elle monta donc à la volière, emprunta un hibou car elle ne pouvait utiliser le sien. Cet envoi sonnait quatre jours d'attente car nous étions un mardi froid de novembre.

Les quatre jours étaient passés bien trop lentement pour Pansy. Elle était prête, attendait déjà Granger depuis déjà longtemps mais il n'était que quatorze heures trente. Le temps s'était ligué contre elle car l'aiguille des minutes semblait bloquée, elle n'avançait que trop doucement. L'attente était insoutenable...

Ça y était!Il était quinze heures mais toujours pas de Granger à l'horizon. Pansy était très impatiente dans ce genre de situation mais heureusement pour son état mental, hermione arriva à quinze heures trois. Quoiqu'un peu surprise, Granger ne semblait pas impressionnée pour un sou. C'est pourquoi elle engagea la conversation

« Pourquoi tu m'as convoqué Parkinson ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Granger

- Depuis quand tu es polie avec moi Parkinson ?

- Me cherche pas des poux pour rien, Granger. Arrête de m'agresser ! Je voulais, ou plutôt je devais, te demander un truc vachement important

- Vas-y, je t'écoute

- Est ce que tu es encore en contact avec Viktor Krum ?

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ?

- Répond simplement à ma question !

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je ne comprends plus rien ! Tu es sûre ?

- Bien sur que si ! Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

- Viktor Krum a reçu une lettre de toi l'invitant au bal de noël mais apparemment, elle n'était pas de toi...Bien sur que ce n'est pas moi. Je m'en souviendrais si j'avais fait cela. Je peux voir la lettre que je lui ai prétendument envoyée.

- Je me disait bien que quelque chose clochait... Au fait, si tu veux, fait en une copie pour en garder un exemplaire.

- Merci Parkinson.

- De rien Granger

- Par contre, tu réponds à ma question. Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu de moi et de mes possibles liens avec Krum ?

- C'est juste que tu as déjà un cavalier de prévu pour le bal alors si tu en avais un second, ce serait injuste pour les autres filles.

- Comment sais-tu qui sera mon cavalier lors du bal ? C'est le directeur qui les choisis, pas les préfets en chefs.

- Je suis dans la confidence Granger, mais pas Weasel, il ne sait rien. Ce n'est pas la peine de le questionner.

- Ce n'est pas vrai...

- Eh ben si ma chère. Et je peux te dire une chose, tu as été plutôt gâtée contrairement à moi... S'il te venait à l'idée de te plaindre, dit-toi que de nombreuses filles te jalouseront !

Pansy était plutôt fière d'elle et du petit effet de sa phrase. Granger semblait assez perplexe, cherchant sûrement à trouver le nom de son cavalier. Elle avait beau être intelligente, elle ne trouverait pas. Mais il fallait avouer que Pansy n'avait pas menti, Hermione avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir Drago pour cavalier.

Étant donné les couples qu'elle avait formée pour la soirée, Granger serait sûrement la seule fille dont le cavalier avait envie d'être avec elle mais le plus dur restait à faire : Drago ne devait surtout pas se douter qu'elle était responsable de tout cela car il lui en voudrait à mort s'il le découvrait. Mais il ne le découvrirais pas et elle le savait ou du moins, elle l'espérait... Elle savait quoi faire : charger le directeur en lui donnant toute la responsabilité des événements en se plaignant de lui à Drago. Mais elle devait aussi gérer Blaise car elle lui avait donné Lavande Brown. Elle décida qu'elle devrait donc le prévenir pour qu'il accepte mieux la chose. Mais il était près de dix-neuf heures alors reporta tout cela au lendemain car elle en aurait alors tout le temps.

Le lendemain, vers dix heures, elle se rendit dans la salle commune de Serpentard car elle savait que Blaise y serait, seul, en train de faire ses devoirs. C'était le moment idéal pour lui parler sans que Drago ne soit présent. Elle s'avança vers lui en étant de face. Si elle arrivait de dos, , elle lui ferait la peur de sa vie et ce serait un mauvais démarrage pour elle.

« Blaise, Blaise »

Il semblait être devenir sourd. C'est pourquoi elle se doutait qu'il préparait un devoir d'étude des runes. Le jeune homme avait beau faire le clown en permanence, c'était un élève brillant et très sérieux lorsqu'il travaillait. Il était ainsi le contraire absolu d'Hermione Granger car il ne se prenait pas du tout la tête avec ses devoirs.

« Pansy, cela me fait plaisir de te voir sœurette

- Abruti, arrête de m'appeler sœurette, j'ai l'impression d'avoir cinq ans quand tu me dis cela

- Mais tu as cinq ans … dans ta tête !

- Tant pis, j'avais quelque chose à te dire mais bon, si tune veux pas savoir … Je m'en vais !

- Non, non. Reste !

- Bon, ben, voilà. J'ai réussi à obtenir la décision des couples lors du bal. Drago sera au bal avec Granger mais il ne le sais pas encore...

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ça !

- Je suis assez fière de moi pour le coup

- Ah la la ! Tu as la modestie d'une moule *

- Je te remercie pour le compliment mon cœur. Mais je n'ai pas finie mes révélations.

- Allez, dit ! Ne me fait pas languir...

- J'ai le nom de ta compagne de bal et tu vas pouvoir t'amuser, moi je te le dis.

- Tu m'as donné une Gryffondor ?

- Oui, une Gryffondor et pour être précise, Lavande Brown

- Je t'adore mon cœur. Je vais bien pouvoir m'amuser avec elle et lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs...

- Je m'en doutais un peu, je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Ce n'est pas que j'en ai envie mais je dois préparer Drago à l'annonce des couples du bal

- Tu vas le lui dire ?

- Bien sur que non, je ne suis pas suicidaire... Je vais lui faire croire que les couples ont été choisis par le directeur en me plaignant comme moi seule sait le faire.

- J'imagine déjà la scène. Bon ben, je te dis à plus alors et bonne chance … sœurette !

- Merci mais ne m'appelle plus jamais sœurette »

Blaise avait beau être marrant mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle pouvait le trouver chiant à l'appeler sœurette.. Elle trouvait ce surnom totalement ridicule. Mais cette situation avait eu un mérite : c'était seulement grâce à cela qu'elle avait comprit à quel point elle devait ennuyer Drago quand elle l'appelait en public en hurlant des surnoms comme Dragichou

Elle savait que Drago devait lézarder au soleil dans le parc de Poudlard car il souhaitait sûrement profiter des derniers instants d'un temps clair avant le début du mauvais temps qui annonçait le retour de l'hiver.

Pansy avait vu juste. Drago était bien dans le parc mais pas à lézarder. Il était en pleine chasse. Rien qu'à le regarder, Pansy devinait qu'il souhaitait mettre la jeune fille avec laquelle il discutait dans son lit. En temps normal, la jeune femme l'aurait laissé finir ce qu'il était en train de faire mais là, non ! En effet, elle n'aimait pas du tout ce trait de se personnalité. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver alors, elle toussota pour faire remarquer sa présence. Lorsqu'il la vit, Drago congédia sans autre forme de politesse la demoiselle, ce qui fit fulminer Pansy

Durant près de vingts minutes, Pansy ne fit que ce plaindre du directeur de Poudlard. Elle n'hésita pas un instant à mentir et dire que le directeur s'était donné le droit de choisir et former les couples du bal. Les couples ainsi choisit devraient prendre le dessert ensemble après avoir dansé une valse au début de la soirée. Heureusement, le reste du temps, ils pourraient danser avec la personne de leur choix. Elle expliqua donc à Drago que le directeur voulait rassembler les maisons et qu'il ne faudrait pas s'étonner si des Gryffondor et des Serpentard se retrouvaient ensemble.

Pansy n'avait pas tout à fait menti que cela sauf qu'elle avait « oublié » de dire que le directeur n'était que le décideur théorique alors que la véritable investigatrice, c'était elle. Mais elle se garda bien de le lui dire car elle connaissait parfaitement sa réaction.

Plusieurs semaines avaient passées depuis cette discussion et la mi-décembre arrivait. Pansy savait, et tout Poudlard avec elle, que cela signifiait la révélation des couples. Tous les élèves commençaient à avoir peur des cavaliers qu'ils pourraient avoir. Tous, non ! Ginny et Blaise, à leur plus grand bonheur, le savait déjà. Quant à Pansy, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà tous les couples, elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle avec Blaise et Drago pour conserver sa couverture. Durant le chemin, Pansy et Blaise ne cessaient de se regarder car ils partageaient la même pensée : comment allait réagir Drago ?

Voilà, ce chapitre est fini. Pour le suivant, j'ai une question. E n'ai écris que la réaction de Drago mais si certains le veule, je peux encore écrire celle de Hermione. Vous n'avez qu'à demander.  
Ne faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographe, j'ai publié ce chapitre sans m'être autant relu que d'habitude.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et j'espère avoir vos avis

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoires dans leurs favoris ou alertes.


	13. Chapter 13

_Voilà le chapitre suivant. Il est entièrement consacré aux différentes réactions à l'annonce du bal. Comme prévu, il y a Drago. J'y ai rajouté celle de Minerva McGonagall et de Ron à la suite d'un défi d'une de mes lectrice.  
J'espère que cela vous plaira_

**Chapitre 12 : Réactions**

Ça y est. Après de nombreuses minutes d'attente qui leur avait semblé des heures, chaque élève savait à présent avec qui il irait au bal. Certains étaient heureux, d'autres moins . Chacun était de retour dans les dortoirs pour réfléchir à cela

Drago et Blaise se trouvaient dans le dortoir qu'ils partageaient avec Théodore Nott et Vincent Crabbe. Pansy les y avaient rejoints car elle souhaitait connaître la réaction de son meilleur ami et l'apaiser si besoin était. Hermione et Ginny s'étaient retrouvées dans le dortoir de la seconde car Hermione refusait de supporter les déblatérations de Lavande. Ron, ne pouvant les suivre était retourné penaud dans sa salle commune pour y exprimer sa colère.

Drago

Drago savait pertinemment pourquoi Pansy avait souhaité l'accompagner, Blaise et lui. Elle ne faisait cela que très rarement et non sans raisons. Il l'aurait sûrement pris auparavant, lorsqu'il était encore sous l'influence de son père, comme une marque de faiblesse, mais maintenant non, bien au contraire. Elle lisait en lui comme en un livre ouvert et elle était bien la seule mis à part quelques moments où il se confiait à Blaise. Mais la majorité des fois, c'était Pansy qui parlait à Blaise car il ne réussissait pas à se confier à lui.

Concernant l'annonce du nom de sa cavalière, en la personne d'Hermione Granger, pour le bal, il ne savait que penser mais il était sûr d'une chose. Quoi qu'elle puisse en dire, il était convaincue que Pansy n'était pas étrangère au choix du directeur. Il n'avait pas cependant l'intention de lui poser la question. Elle était responsable de l'état dans lequel il était mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, bien au contraire...

L'identité de sa cavalière lui posait problème : il ne savait comment il devait se comporter avec elle durant le bal. Devait-il se comporter comme un gentilhomme au risque de la destabiliser ? Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas habituée à ce type de comportement, il lui réservait d'ordinaire ses meilleurs insultes auxquelles elle répondait toujours. Devait-il alors plutôt céder à la facilité et lui montrer la facette à laquelle elle s'attendait sûrement ? Mais cela serait-il tenable pour lui car elle serait très proche de lui, notamment lors de leurs danses, et de plus, elle serait fort élégante.

Justement, la première possibilité fit naître en lui de l'espoir. Il pourrait durant cette soirée lui montrer sa véritable personnalité, celle qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à Pansy. Ce projet était très mignon, certes, mais il avait un gros hic. Comment réagiraient les autres élèves face à ce changement d'attitude ? Et son père ? Non, il refusait que quiconque gâche cette soirée, promesse d'espérance.

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall avait toujours été une personne tolérante. Elle avait toujours accepté les lubies de Dumbledore mais là, cela en était trop ! Forcer Miss Granger à tenir compagnie à Drago Malefoy était inacceptable, inadmissible. Mais que pouvait-elle faire à part se plaindre ? Et puis,après tout, elle devait le faire pour son élève.

Le nouveau directeur était complètement cinglé, bien plus que Dumbledore en son temps. Une larme perla. Non mais franchement, faire des couples de Gryffondor et de Serpentard ! Même Albus n'avait osé faire cela. S'il cherchait à déclencher une guerre et créer une catastrophe le soir du bal, il était bien parti. Et elle ne pouvait pas accepter cela... Elle décida donc de montrer le voir dans son bureau. Le mot de passe de la gargouille était « rapprochement ».

Alors, c'était cela son but ? Comment pouvait-on espérer rapprocher Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy ? Le directeur était vraiment utopiste. S'il y avait bien deux personnes qui se détesteraient toute leur vie, c'était bien eux. La jeune femme méritait bien mieux que ce crétin arrogant, imbu de lui même, digne fils de son mangemort.

Le directeur était tranquillement installé dans son bureau, inconscient de la bombe qui allait lui tomber dessus. Cependant, elle n'osait pas rentrer car il restait le directeur.

« Minerva, entrez, je vous en pris !

- J'ai une chose importante à vous dire alors je serai brève.

- Cela concerne les couples du bal ...

- Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire très chère, c'est MON choix..

- VOTRE choix, c'est une sorte de jeu alors pour vous ?

- je ne vous permet pas de contester mes décisions. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Non

- Comment cela ?

- Comment avez vous pu faire des couples pareils pour le bal de noël ? Vous êtes fou … ou souhaitez-vous faire plaisirs à vos anciens amis ?

- Minerva, vous dépassez les bornes ! Je ne vous permet pas de proférer de telles accusations. Veuillez sortir de mon bureau immédiatement

A peine cette phrase avait été dites, la porte claqua, Minerva McGonagall était partie, telle une furie. Elle était furieuse de s'être laisser emporter, furieuse d'avoir dit ces mots, furieuse d'avoir gâché toute possibilité de négociation...

_J'espère que cela vous a plu_

_au programme du chapitre suivant, pour vous mettre en haleine, le fameux bal de Noël qui peut amener son lot de surprise ..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Désolé pour le retard, j'étais en vacances_

_Pour gagner du temps, j'ai fait taper le chapitre par ma sœur alors excusez les fautes d'orthographes =(_

_Ce chapitre est assez court mais il sert surtout de transition pour le suivant_

_Bonne lecture à tous_

_j'avais oublié de vous donner la réaction de Ron alors je vous la mets avant le nouveau chapitre_

Ronald Weasley était connu pour son impulsivité, il en était parfaitement conscient mais il s'en moquait.  
Lorsqu'il avait su qu'il devait se rendre au bal avec son homologue, il eut envie de vomir car cette idiote le dégoûtait. Il la trouvait froide, mauvaise et idiote. Déjà qu'il supportait difficilement leurs rondes ensemble où elle ne cessait de se moquer de lui et de sa famille, là, c'était le bouquet. Danser avec ce bouledogue! Rien que pour cela, il avait envie de tuer le directeur, mais Hermione n'apprécierait pas...  
Et ce n'était pas le pire, il devait prendre le dessert en tête à tête avec elle, "en amoureux" selon les mots du vieux cinglé. Comme si on pouvait aimer passer du temps en sa compagnie. Malefoy était un fou.  
Mais l'apogée de l'horreur avait été atteinte lorsqu'il avait appris qu'Hermione irait au bal avec Malefoy le fouine.  
Ron ne l'admettrait jamais mais il aurait tout fait pour être à sa place. Qui aurait cru qu'il serait un jourjaloux de ce crétin. Mais il y avait de quoi car Hermione était la cavalière parfaite, Parkinson ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville.

**Chapitre 13 : Préparation et surprise**

PDV Drago

Le jours du bal était enfin arrivé. Depuis que les élèves en parlaient, que ce soit les filles ou les garçons, car dans le cadre du bal, la gente masculine était pareil voire même pire que les femmes. Deux hommes en particulier se préoccupaient beaucoup de leur apparence. Cela était renforcé le contraste qui existait avec leurs colocataires, qui eux, ne s'en préoccupaient guère.

« Dray, tu sais que tu es pire qu'une fille ?  
- Je le sais. Mais je te rappelle que c'est Granger ma cavalière.  
- Tu sais qu'au bout de cent cinquantième fois,je devrais pouvoir me souvenir du nom de ta cavalière. Si je pouvais oublier la mienne...  
- Arrête, tu devrais bien t'amuser avec Brown. En plus,elle ne semble pas insensible a ton charme noir...  
- Beurk, me dis pas ça. C'est loin de me rassurer,bien au contraire! Je ne fais pas dans les pots de peinture,même si c'était la dernière fille sur terre...  
- Ah la la Blaise, quel raffinement dans la parole, quel vocabulaire exquis très cher!  
- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, tronche blafarde. D'ailleurs si votre Majesté me le permet, je lui conseillerais d'opter plutôt pour un ensemble noir au lieu d'une chemise bleu clair...  
- Tu crois ? Attend que j'essaye... N'empêche,mais tu as raison. Adjugé pour la chemise noire!  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?  
- Merci mon chien...  
- Tu ne réussiras pas a m'énerver, tu le sais ?  
- Oui, je laisse ce soir à Miss Brown  
- Vous êtes bêtes, vous le savez les garçon s'exclama la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer. »

Pansy était éblouissante dans sa robe de soie verte qui tombait quasiment à ses pieds à un ou deux centimètres près. Il s'agissait d'une élégante robe bustier avec un fin ruban argenté au niveau de la taille qui faisait écho à ses escarpins et son sac,de la même couleurs. Ses cheveux étaient délicatement relevés en un chignon lâché autour duquel trônait un diadème, en argent. Drago en était stupéfait. Cela semblait idiot, il le savait, mais il ne réalisait qu'à ce moment-là la beauté de la jeune femme. Il se rappela alors qu'elle était la cavalière de Weasley,qui devait sûrement avoir une nouvelle fois un costume ridicule,et plaignit sa meilleure amie.

PDV Hermione

Hermine n'arrivait pas à réaliser que le jour J, c'était aujourd'hui la soirée au cours de laquelle elle aurait pour cavalier la belle fouine. Elle avait choisi de se préparer avec Ginny pour se donner du courage. Et puis,voir sa meilleure amie excitée comme une puce à l'idée de retrouver son homme lui mettait du baume au cœur.

- « Ginny !

- Allô la lune  
- Hein ! Tu m'as appelée ?  
- Oui je t'ai appelée mais tu ne m'as pas entendu du haut de ton nuage. Tu peux m'aider à la fermer la fermeture éclair de la robe.  
- Oui bien sûr. Voilà c'est fait !  
- Merci  
- Tu sais, si je n'étais pas amoureuse de Harry,je serais jalouse de toi...  
- Je me demande bien pourquoi ?!  
- Tu le sais très bien ! Tu as pour cavalier un des plus beau mec de tout Poudlard »

Hermine rougit à cette réplique,la réponse la mettait mal à l'aise

« Tu sais qu'on parle de Malefoy là ?  
- Et alors,on s'en fiche, on parle juste du fait qu'il est canon  
- Si tu le dis ...  
- Tu n'as pas niée ! Je t'est eu !  
- Ce n'est pas que la conversation m'ennuie,mais nous sommes légèrement en retard là  
- Tu as raison … mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! »

Hermine devait tout de même admettre que Ginny n'avait pas tort, Malefoy n'était pas laid, il était même très beau, elle ne pouvait le nier avec ses yeux bleus gris et sa peau pâle... Elle avait renoncé à se mentir à elle même mais de la à l'avouer à haute voix ! Non, elle ne le ferait jamais car cela rendrait la situation dans laquelle elle était bien trop vraie. Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent le dortoir dans laquelle elles étaient pour se rendre dans la grande salle.

La Grande salle avait été redécorée pour l'occasion et le résultat était bluffant. Au lieu des drapeaux habituels qui représentaient les différentes maisons, on pouvait apercevoir une image toute en symbole : un lion qui jouait au cartes avec un serpent. On ne savait pas pourquoi mais les deux animaux souriaient.

PDV Drago

Drago était déjà descendu et attendait devant la grande salle,comme de nombreux autres garçons, sa cavalière. Il commençait à perdre patience,pressé de découvrir la robe que portait Hermione. Cependant,cette impatience ne se vit pas sur son visage car il restait drago Malefoy et il savait masquer ses émotions. Il adressa pourtant un regard à Blaise qui lui sourit en retour, à croire qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. C'est alors qu'il jeta un coup d'œil à l'escalier qui menait à la grande salle et il aperçut enfin Hermione. Elle était très belle dans une exquise robe rose pale ornée d'un simple nœud noir. Cette tenue lui rappela immédiatement une des deux robes qu'ils avait aimé lors du shopping chez Madame Guipure avec Pansy que cette dernière n'avait finalement pas acheté. Il se promit intérieurement de la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Grâce à elle, il allait enfin pouvoir l'approcher et même danser avec elle. La robe lui allait divinement bien et il se congratula intérieurement du choix. De manière très élégante,il lui proposa son bras pour la conduire à la grande salle,ce qu'elle accepta même si elle semblait surprise de son attitude. Le serpentard fut heureux mais décida de ne pas le montrer, comme a son habitude. Tous comme de nombreux couple, il amena Hermine dans la Grande Salle. C'est alors qu'il remercia intérieurement son père pour cette éducation quand à la manière de ce conduire en société. Il venait de penser à son père et son bras se crispa en raison des ressentiment envers son paternel. Lorsque qu'il entrèrent dans la grande salle,un elfe apparut à leur passage. Hermine tient,en toute logique,à le saluer. La créature les guida à leurs place qui leur avait été attribuée.

PDV Hermione

Hermione quoique sous choc, était heureuse . Elle avait été agréablement surprise de l'attitude digne d'un gentleman de Drago. Elle aimait plutôt bien l'homme qu'elle voyait depuis le début de la soirée . Auparavant , elle redoutait de devoir manger leur dessert en tête à tête . A un coin de la table elle aperçut Harry , plus qui l'emplit de joie,d'autant plus que Ginny était rayonnante. Cette dernière croisa d'ailleurs son regard et lui fit un clin d'œil qu'Hermione interpréta comme : « profite de cette soirée ou gare à toi » . Lorsque Ron et Parkinson , se levèrent elle compris que le moment de la première danse était arrivé car les deux préfets-en-chef allaient ouvrir le bal. Malefoy s'avança vers elle et lui tendit sa main. Il l'invita à danser,ce qu'elle accepta volontiers,souhaitant lui donner une chance suite à son comportement exemplaire. Elle ne su dire pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'il en fut heureux. Elle se leva donc et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent une valse,art que Hermine ne maîtrisait pas vraiment mais elle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Le couple semblait en harmonie au cours de cette valse,du moins,c'était ce qu'en pensa Hermine et elle espérait que cela était réciproque. Lorsque la danse s'arrêta, Malefoy eut un bref et beau sourire qui lui sembla franc. Elle fut alors étonnée de l'entendre lui dire

« Tu est splendide mon petit castor. Tu danse plutôt bien alors dommage que la musique se soit arrêtée ».

Hermione sourit alors et crut même être en train de rougir. Elle s'apprêtait à le remercier quand elle vit débarquer un homme dont la tête ne lui était pas inconnue et mettre son point dans le nez de Drago duquel du sang commençait à s'écouler abondamment. Même si elle était sous le choc,elle se domina pour le tenir afin qu'il ne réplique pas et ne déclenche une bagarre inutile. Sans prévenir personne,elle prit l'initiative de l'emmener à l'infirmerie à l'infirmerie car cette imbécile lui avait sûrement cassé le nez. En l'emmenant chez Mme Pomfresh ,elle se remémora la phrase dite par le dit imbécile, « Ne t'avise pas de la toucher à nouveau ». Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il venait de gâcher sa soirée qui promettait d'être si agréable.

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu_

_je ne sais pas quand je posterais le suivant car je rentre bientôt en prépa et j'ai encore des livres à lire et à préparer. Mais je ferai de mon mieux_

_à bientôt !_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonne lecture à tous_

Chapitre 14 : l'infirmerie, un lieu surprenant à tout point de vue.

POV Hermione

Hermione avait fait le choix de suivre Malefoy afin de veiller à ce qu'il se rende bien à l'infirmerie. Elle venait de renoncer à sa soirée pour cela mais elle ne le regrettait nullement car elle commençait à apprécier sa présence. Mais cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise à cause des six dernières années. Pourtant elle aurait aimé faire table rase du passé mais avant toute chose, elle voulait parler à Ginny, elle avait besoin d'un conseil avisé car le seul qu'elle avait en ce moment en tête était celui que lui avait donné Harry par courrier : « Malgré toutes les conneries qu'il avait faites, Malefoy est un être humain ». On ne pouvait pas dire que ce conseil était utile dans le cas présent

POV Drago

Drago se sentait vraiment con, vraiment ! Il s'était pris un coup de poing dans la figure par cet abruti sans neurone de Krum. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ce crétin qui avait définitivement gâché sa soirée en laquelle il nourrissait tant d'espoir. Il ne savait pas comment mais il se vengerait...

Il se dit aussi qu'après tout, il n'y avait pas eu que des inconvénients dans cette histoire car Granger avait eu l'air de s'inquiéter pour lui et l'avait empêché de répondre à la provocation. Elle avait d'ailleurs bien fait car ainsi il n'avait rien commis d'idiot. Mais la phrase du Bulgare trottait inlassablement dans sa tête et il ne la comprenait décidément pas. Elle semblait être la plainte d'un petit ami jaloux mais il n'avait pourtant pas connaissance qu'ils soient en couple ou du moins il ne l'espérais pas.

Ils venaient d'arriver à l'infirmerie et Drago en fut heureux car il commençait à avoir des vertiges et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

POV Hermione

Madame Pomfresh venait d'arriver et prit Drago en charge. Cependant Hermione tint à saluer Malefoy avant de partir et le remercia pur la soirée. Devant son incompréhension, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait appréciée l'attitude qu'il avait eu à son égard. Elle pris alors la fuite, trop effrayée par ce qu'impliquait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Malgré tout, elle se promis de revenir régulièrement le voir car l'infirmière semblait préoccupée par son état et elle n'était pas rassurée.

Les jours passèrent et Hermione n'eut pas trop le temps d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Drago, elle était trop prise entre ses devoirs et se amis. Quand elle parlait de ses amis, elle parlait surtout de Harry et Ginny car depuis quelques mois, Ron l'évitait. Il lui parlait toujours mais avec une certaine froideur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle avait d'ailleurs essayée d'obtenir des informations auprès de Harry.

« Harry, est-ce-que je peux te parler, seul à seul ?

- Bien sur ! Je te suis.

- Il faut que je te pose une question. Ron t'a-t-il dit pourquoi il m'évite ?

- C'est étrange que tu me dises ça car je lui en ai déjà parlé et il m'a dit que c'était ta faute cette situation, que tu en étais la seule responsable.

- Dans ce cas, qu'ai-je fais, je ne vois pas ?

- Il ne m'a rien dit de précis à part que tu avais changé, qu'il ne te reconnaissait plus. Mais au fond, je sais que tu lui manques. Il reviendra vers toi

- Je l'espère. Tu trouves toi que j'ai changé ?

- Non, tu es toujours hermione Granger, brillante élève obsédée par ses cours. Quoique, peut-être pas vu que Ginny m'a rit au nez quand je lui ai dit cela. Tu me cache quelque chose ?

- Non, bien sûr que non !

Hermione rougit à ce moment-là car elle voyait parfaitement où voulait en venir Ginny par son attitude.

« Désolé Harry, je dois y aller

- Mais tu ne devais pas aller voir Ginny, je me trompe ?

- Oui, mais elle ne m'en voudras pas, ne t'inquiète pas ! Bien au contraire rajouta-elle pour elle même »

Elle le laissa donc en plan. Elle avait trente minutes de libre avant le début de son prochain cours et voulut en profiter pour aller rendre visite à Drago. Elle s'étonna de l'appeler par son prénom mais n'en fit pas une montagne vu qu'elle venait d'arriver à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'entrer tout de suite mais il était réveillé alors elle sourit, elle en était heureuse. Une voix alors se fit entendre.

« Tu sais que tu peux entrer Granger ! Je ne vais pas te manger, tu le sais ? »

Elle se senti idiote de se faire prendre ainsi mais bon, elle préféra avancer, son sourire qui ne lui semblait pas narquois la rassurait.

« Je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir gâché ta soirée avait lancé Drago, lui même étonné par sa facilité à dire ces mots qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'employer

- Le grand Drago Malefoy qui s'excuse, je suis étonnée que ce mot fasse partie de ton vocabulaire !

- Arrête de te moquer de moi Granger. Je pourrais te surprendre si je le voulais.

- Je ne moquais pas, c'était pour rire ! Ce n'est pas TOI qui a gâché ma soirée, pour une fois, mais l'autre imbécile.

- D'ailleurs, qu'est-il devenu celui-là ?

- Je crois qu'il a été prié de partir, ce qui est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu lui parler mais tant pis. Un autre jour peut-être...

- Te rends-tu compte que nous venons d'avoir une discussion civilisée ?

- Oui et on va devoir la stopper car contrairement à toi, je dois aller en cours. Alors à bientôt Malefoy

- Tu reviendras ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Elle fila alors en cours et arriva comme à son habitude en avance. Les vacances étaient belles et bien finies. Harry venait de partir, après l'avoir remerciée de tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait à présent que le médaillon de Serpentard avait été détruit avec l'épée de Gryffondor et qu'il recherchait toujours un objet ayant appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle.

Un bruit coupa sa réflexion. Elle devait maintenant aller en cours. Ce double cours de métamorphose était en commun avec les Serdaigle, Hermione avait du faire équipe avec Padma Patil car Ron l'avait abandonnée pour aller avec Seamus Finnegan. Le cours se passa plutôt bien. Elle réussit, comme d'habitude, son sort avant tout le monde, et Padma était assez sympathique même si elle était une véritable commère, comme sa chère sœur jumelle.

Cependant, une chose étrange se produisit. Le Professeur McGonagall l'avait fait venir à son bureau afin qu'elles puissent discuter sans être entendues.

« Miss Granger, nous sommes dans une situation problématique

- C'est à dire professeur ?

- Cela veut dire que nous avons un problème. Il s'agit de Voldemort

- Je ne comprend toujours pas

- C'est un peu délicat à expliquer mais ce cas de figure pourrait être, …, comment dire, … bénéfique pour nous. Mais allez voir Mme Pomfresh, un professeur vous expliquera. Mais ne prenez pas garde à son énervement, cela lui passera. »

Hermione se rendit donc dans l'infirmerie lorsque le cours arriva à son terme. Elle fut ainsi dispensée d'un cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec Rogue et elle en fut heureuse. Cependant, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle aperçut Malefoy. Il semblait dormir mais sa présence inquiéta Hermione, pourquoi était-il encore là? Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il avait reçu ce coup de poing alors pourquoi Mme Pomfresh tenait-elle à la garder ? Une boule de stress venait d'arriver dans le ventre d'Hermione. Elle ne pu alors s'empêcher de détailler le Serpentard. Ses traits semblaient crispés comme si son sommeil avait scellé une peur, une inquiétude qu'il avait à ce moment-là. Son bras droit était à l'extérieur du bras tandis que l'autre était à gauche.

Hermione fut tirée de ses réflexions par une infirmière particulièrement énervée

« Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Tout le monde serait-il devenu fou ? Serais-je la seule personne avec un peu de jugeote ici. Comment peut-on le garder là et soigner ce salopard. Il mériterai qu'on le laisser crever comme un chien, moi je vous le dit ! C'est pas croyable ça !

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Mme Pomfresh n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle semblait particulièrement haineuse envers un de ses patients. Le dit patient ne pouvait être que Drago car il n'y avait personne dans l'infirmerie.

Elle décida ensuite de se rapprocher du lit de Malefoy. Elle se sentait attirée par lui, tel un aimant, comme si au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'elle devait aller auprès de lui.

Ses draps étaient assez étrange, quasiment transparents, au point que l'on voyait à travers. Hermione avait l'impression de voir quelque chose d'étrange s'agiter sur le corps de Malefoy mais elle ne savais pas ce que c'était. Elle se refusait à regarder ce dont il s'agissait, gênée à l'idée de réveiller le jeune homme. Pendant quelques minutes, elle pesa le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Cependant, sa curiosité l'emporta et elle releva délicatement le côté droit du drap.

Ce qu'elle vit la laissa interdite. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir cela. Elle se pinça les bras et se gifla mentalement à de nombreuses reprises. Elle tentait de se prouver qu'elle rêvait. Mais non, ce n'est pas un cauchemar, tout cela était bien réel. Elle eut envie de pleurer mais se contint. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle pleure pour lui. Elle se rendit compte que l'homme auquel elle avait fait confiance, avec qui elle avait pris plaisir à danser était un vrai salopard. Pire que cela, c'était un mangemort. La marque des ténèbres trônait sur son avant bras. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de hurler d'horreur. La déception se lisait sur son visage.

Hermione sentit alors une main sur son épaule. Déroutée, elle se retourna. C'était Severus Rogue. Hermione voyait qu'il semblait soucieux.

« Miss Granger, je sais exactement ce que vous devez penser en ce moment de Drago mais ne vous fiez pas à ce que vous voyez. Vous ignorez certaines choses alors laissez moi tout vous expliquer. Un conseil, asseyez-vous, cela sera assez long.

_Une petite review que je sache si mon chapitre tient la route et puis cela me ferait plaisir yeux de chat potté*_


	16. Chapter 16

_Coucou.  
Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard mais mon emploi du temps est sur chargé alors je n'ai eu que très peu de temps et en prime je n'ai pas arrêté de réécrire ce chapitre car je le trouvait maladroit. Mais j'ai réussi finalement à être à peu près satisfaite. J'ai essayé de développer le plus possible _

_Je voudrais remercier tous les gens qui lisent mes histoires même s'ils ne commentent pas. Je voudrais dire un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont posté une review car cela m'a reboosté pour ce chapitre alors que je séchais…_

_Elionne : Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise. J'avoue que le Drago que je mets en scène change assez mais comme on dit « méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort ». Je te laisse méditer. Drago revient un peu plus dans les canons, enfin j'ai essayé, j'espère que cela te plaira. Concernant Harry, il n'est pas retourné à Poudlard pour sa dernière année mais il est parti à la recherche des horcruxes. Mais, il est venu faire un petit coucou à ses amis pour noël. Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange mais j'en avais envie_

_Bonne lecture_

Chapitre 15 : drôle de famille

Depuis que Drago était à l'infirmerie, Blaise s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami. Le secret qui le rongeait depuis l'année précédente serait sûrement découvert, s'il ne l'était pas déjà… Comment réagiraient-ils à la découverte de la marque des ténèbres ? S'ils savaient la vérité, que seul Pansy et lui connaissait, ils se permettraient de juger Drago. Le blond était loin d'être le salopard qu'il montrait au monde, que son attitude au bal et notamment sa danse avec Granger leur serve de preuve. Mais il fallait dire que le comportement ridicule de Drago ne jouerait pas en sa faveur… En parlant de Granger justement, le croirait-elle ou refuserait-elle de le voir ? Blaise refusait d'y croire, Granger était loin d'être idiote même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle se sentirait trahie sans aucun doute…

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses réflexions par un hibou grand-duc blanc qui apportait une missive. La lettre était au nom de Drago. Blaise la prit et se dit que Drago ne lui en voudrait pas s'il lisait son courrier. De toute façon, Drago faisait parfois de même alors il ne pourrait pas râler. Il ouvrit donc l'enveloppe, dé couvrant une écriture soignée écrite sur un papier de haute qualité et son contenu le laissa sans voix.

« Mon fils,

Je suis très fier de toi, alors si tu continues sur ta lancée qui pourrait être brillante, tu seras récompensé pour tes actions.

Lucius »

La lettre paraissait très étrange mais une chose était sûre. On ne pouvait pas nier que la lettre était bel et bien de Lucius Malefoy car c'était bien son hibou et c'était bien son sceau qui scellait l'enveloppe. Le contenu de la lettre restait donc déroutant. Blaise se serait attendu à tout mais pas à cela. Le vocabulaire semblait faux.

Blaise fut encore tiré de ses pensées par des pas. Rien qu'à les entendre, la personne semblait énervée. Il s'agissait de Severus Rogue. Le directeur de sa maison lui annonça de façon quelque peu solennelle que Drago était sorti du coma mais ne voulut pas lui donner de détails Mais Blaise s'en fichait car il les connaissait déjà.

Il se précipita donc à l'infirmerie tout en faisant attention à ne pas perdre son apparence de calme pour ne pas montrer, malgré tout, ses sentiments. Il restait un Serpentard, mais cette image fut dure à tenir. En entrant dans l'infirmerie pour voir Drago, il se serait dirigé en courant vers le lit si Granger n'avait pas été présente. La lionne semblait mal à l'aise. Mais la missive lui encombrait déjà assez l'esprit, il ne pouvait pas en plus s'occuper de ce type de problèmes. Pansy s'en occuperait elle-même vu que la tâche semblait lui plaire…

L'infirmière le fit patienter car Drago, parait-il, n'était pas encore véritablement réveillé mais ne tarderait pas. Ainsi, quand Rogue lui avait dit que Drago était sorti du coma, il avait oublié de lui dire qu'il dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve pour qu'il se remette du mal qui l'avait atteint et qui lui avait fait voir les pires horreurs en lui faisant croire qu'elles étaient réelles. Morgane seule savait ce qu'il avait vu.

Lorsqu'il put entrer, Blaise courut jusqu'au lit de Drago car il était conscient que son meilleur ami avait bien failli mourir et il fut même surpris qu'il ait survécu. Pansy était, par un miracle impossible, déjà au chevet de Drago. Ils semblèrent en pleine discussion, discussion qu'ils stoppèrent à son arrivée. Mais qu'importait, il n'était plus jaloux depuis longtemps et la missive ne supportait aucun retardement.

Il demanda poliment à Pansy de les laisser seuls un instant et elle s'exécuta sans rechigner, comprenant que l'affaire était d'importance. Pansy était très compréhensive. Drago semblait, quant à lui, semblait surpris de cette attitude. En voyant sa tête, Blaise réalisa qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à la manière de lui présenter la chose. Mais il fallait bien qu'il se lance à un moment donné

« Drago ? »

Blaise en regretta presque immédiatement ce simple mot quand Drago le fixa après avoir vu la lettre. Con regard était noir comme rarement, ce qui le rendait terrifiant. Mais Blaise refusait de se défiler pour ne pas perdre la face devant son meilleur ami. Il prit un air d'assurance pour cacher sa peur.

« Tu as reçu une lettre de ton père dans le dortoir lorsque tu étais dans le coma. Comme cela semblait important, je l'ai ouverte et cela semble grave.

Tu te prends pour qui ?

Pour ton meilleur pote tout simplement

C'est pour cela que tu te permets d'ouvrir mon courrier…

Je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout !

Donne-moi cette lettre Blaise ! »

Sa voix était sans appel, cassante mais Blaise ne s'en offusqua pas, il connaissait Drago et il savait qu'il ne devait pas prendre mal cette attitude même si elle semblait vraiment mauvaise. Sa méchanceté masquait sa peur. Bien que compréhensif, Blaise ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds.

« Tiens ta lettre mais tu as intérêt à m'expliquer !

Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

Tu me connais bien »

Drago prit connaissance de la lettre et son visage restait inexpressif, rien ne filtrait. Pas une once de réaction ne se lisait sur son visage pourtant cette lettre ne pouvait pas le laisser indifférent. Un tel masque de froideur était très inquiétant car quand Blaise n'arrivait pas à lire en lui cela n'était jamais bon, l'année dernière en avait été la preuve. Blaise eut alors une impression étrange comme si quelqu'un lui touchait le bas gauche du dos.

« Diantre !

L'élégance de ton vocabulaire plairait à ta mère lança Blaise pour détendre l'atmosphère

Laisse ma mère tranquille … ou je ne t'explique rien du tout

Tu n'es qu'un serpent vicieux Drago !

Laisse cette expression aux bouffons, tu mérites tout de même mieux

Tu es vraiment convaincu que les Gryffons ne valent rien ! Tous…

… Oui »

La réponse de Drago avait tardé. Pour une oreille non exercée, elle n'aurait même pas été perceptible. Mais cette demie seconde de retard de réponse sur une réponse qu'il donnait d'ordinaire du tac au tac était parlante d'elle-même. Il regarda Drago relire la lettre et il sembla réaliser quelque chose, comme si il venait de découvrir une info. Blaise l'entendit dire à voix basse

« Bellatrix »

Blaise aurait voulu demander à Drago ce que sa tante venait faire là mais il n'en eu pas le temps car l'infirmière le mit à la porte. Il souhaita une bonne fin de journée à son ami et parti, déçu d'avoir été ainsi interrompu mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

En sortant de l'infirmerie, il aperçut Pansy qui se dirigeât vers lui dès qu'elle l'aperçût. Elle était inquiète pour Drago sûrement mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire alors il ne lui dit alors qu'une chose, que Drago se rétablissait. Elle sembla alors rassurée sans pour être autant convaincue de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Or Pansy n'était pas du genre à accepter de rester dans l'ignorance, à l'écart.

« De quoi avez-vous parlez ?

Rien qui te regarde !

Cela concerne Granger ?

Pourquoi penses-tu à elle ?

Répond à ma question !

D'une certaine manière oui… »

Ils n'avaient pas réellement parlé de Granger à part une brève allusion mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Blaise avait bien l'intention de profiter de cet avantage pour lui soutirer des informations sur ce qu'elle préparait…

« Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à Granger Pansy ?

Pour Drago bien entendu …

Cela te dérangerait de préciser car tu ne m'éclaire pas vraiment là.

Je sais que le bonheur de Drago dépend de ses rapports avec Granger c'est tout

Et comment tu le sais ?

Grâce au bal de noël !

Et tu as sans doute préparé un plan ridicule, je me doute !

Parfaitement et il est en marche

Cela doit être une catastrophe venant de toi…

Non c'est une réussite et je dois juste mettre en place la dernière partie de mon plan, la plus délicate !

Et c'est…

Rien de bien compliqué. Je dois m'introduire dans la salle commune des Gryffondor

Non mais tu rêves là, tu n'y arriveras pas...

On parie ? »

Blaise n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle était déjà partie. Il réfléchit alors à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle comptait faire dans la salle commune des rouge et ors et comment elle comptait y entrer. Mais il connaissait Pansy et venant d'elle rien ne l'étonnait. Mais de là à parler à Granger, il ne voulait y croire.

Il retourna vers son dortoir et se changeat. Il enleva son uniforme et un parchemin en tomba. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas en avoir mis un dans une de ses poches. Le document sembalait avoir été écrit à la hate mais il reconnu malgré tout l'écriture de Drago. Ce dernier la lui avait sûrement glissée dans l'infirmerie et cela expliquerait la sensation étrange qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'un elfe l'avait bousculé. Il devait s'agir de celui de Drago. Il fut stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de lire

« Blaise,

Je suis dans la merde à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Cela concerne la lettre de mon père. Je pense avoir compris ce qu'elle impliquait et ce n'est pas bon pour moi ni pour Granger d'ailleurs … »

Blaise aurait aimé continuer sa lecture mais il entendit alors un bruit et dissimula la lettre. Nott remontait dans le dortoir. Une fois le jeune homme parti, Blaise continua sa lecture et il compris l'énonciation de Bellatrix à l'infirmerie…

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je ne sais pas quand je publierais le prochain chapitre car je vais consacrer le peu de temps que j'aurais la semaine prochaine à « un devoir en commun ». Mais je vais certainement réfléchir à cette fic durant la semaine, malgré tout. Alors, à dans deux semaine, j'espère._

_Si vous voulez pronostiquer ou émettre des hypothèses ainsi que des questions, n'hésitaient pas. Si ceux qui n'ont pas de compte veulent une réponse rapide, envoyez-moi un mail, l'adresse est dans mon profil._


	17. Chapter 17

_J'ai enfin eu le temps de d'écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira_

_Harry__ : Tes deux interrogations concernant Rogue et la lettre arriverons plus tard, en temps utile, même si d'une certaine manière, le chapitre qui suit en est la conséquence directe. La lettre arrivera normalement très prochainement normalement et le passage concernant Rogue sera certainement un flash bach. AU pire, je ferai un texte annexe si cela casse le rythme de la fic. Je te tiendrai au courant._

Plusieurs jours ont passé depuis le chapitre précédent mais je n'oublie pas la lettre de Drago, elle reviendra en temps utile même si elle n'a pas vraiment disparu…

Ce chapitre sert surtout de transition pour amorcer les événements

je voudrais remercier tous les gens qui lisent mon histoire, cela me fait vraiment plaisir, jespère que ce chapitre vous plaira...

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : catastrophe**

POV Drago

Nous étions un lundi, un jour ordinaire. Et donc, Drago Malefoy se rendait en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le cours qu'il préférait car il savait qu'il pourrait, à son aise, jouer avec les nerfs de Gryffondor et surtout avec ceux de ce stupide trio Potter, Weasley et Granger. Mais pourtant, son envie fut coupée quand il aperçut les deux premiers seuls, sans Granger à leur côté, cela l'étonnait, obsédée des cours comme elle l'était. Cette question le préoccupait mais il la mit de côté, préférant s'en servir à son avantage. Il s'avança vers Weasley et lui lança de son habituelle voix trainante :

- Alors Weasley, tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir sans ta très chère sang-de-bourbe pour t'aider ?

- Ta gueule Malefoy

- Dis donc Weasmoche, ton cerveau est encore plus inactif que d'habitude à ce que je vois ?

- Ignore le Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine

C'était Ginny Weasley qui venait de parler et Drago se demanda alors ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici étant donné qu'elle n'était pas de leur année. Il allait d'ailleurs lui lancer une réplique cinglante quand Rogue leur fit signe d'entrer.

Le cours se passa comme Drago l'avait prévu et il avait pu à sa guise s'amuser mais aussi rire des déconvenues du rouquin et de Londubat qui subissaient les foudres de Rogue. Cette scène était d'ailleurs jouissive surtout qu'il voyait à la tête de Weasley qu'il détestait cette place de bouc-émissaire mais en même temps, il avait choisi d'être ami avec Potter alors il devait assumer.

Mais une chose était belle et bien sûre, Granger n'était pas là et cela se voyait. Sa main n'était plus suspendue dans les airs en permanence comme si elle voulait toucher le plafond. Cela avait quelque chose de déstabilisant dans un sens et lui manquait en quelque sorte mais Drago préférait se dire que c'était mieux ainsi mais n'y croyait pas lui-même.

Le soir venu, Drago se rendit dans son dortoir, y cherchant Blaise mais ce dernier n'était pas là…

POV Ginny

Ginny n'avait pas vu Hermione de la journée et elle commençait à s'inquiéter, d'autant plus qu'elle savait par Ron qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue en cours de toute la matinée et cela avait achevée de la rendre anxieuse car elle savait à quel point Hermione détestait de rater un cours. La rouquine sentit alors que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Elle avait alors fait tous les lieux du château à commencer par les dortoirs et l'infirmerie mais aucune trace de la jeune femme.

Elle avait finalement arrêté ses recherches pour se rendre dans la grande salle pour manger même si au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentait coupable d'abandonner Hermione qui devait être seuls dans un recoin du château. Elle était pensive et ne vit donc pas arriver le professeur de métamorphose dont le visage d'ordinaire sévère semblait rongé par la peur. Ginny avait alors sursautée lorsqu'elle lui signala sa présence. Elle la suivit sans poser de question. Mais elle commença à se poser des questions lorsqu'elle reconnut la gargouille directoriale. Toutes deux rentrèrent dans le bureau de Rogue.

La pièce était assez sombre comme l'était les cachots du temps où il enseignait les potions. De nombreux bibelots étaient présents partout dans la pièce et, autant que le sache Ginny, ils appartenaient à Dumbledore lorsqu'il occupait ce bureau. Deux personnes étaient déjà présentes, Ginny les reconnut, il s'agissait des parents d'Hermione.

- Miss Weasley, vous êtes enfin là. Je dois vous dire quelque chose…

Sa voix s'était interrompue d'une étrange manière qui ne ressemblait nullement à Rogue, comme s'il semblait avoir du mal à parler, comme s'il semblait peiné par quelque chose. A ce moment-là, Mme Granger réprima un sanglot et son mari la tenait dans ses bras, tentant en vain de la rassurer. Mais comme il ne semblait pas décidé à parler, ce fut une McGonagall peinée qui s'exprima :

- Miss Granger a été kidnappée ce matin

- Quoi ? Comment ?

- Et bien…

- Vous ne savez pas c'est ça ?

- Malheureusement non…

- Comment est-il possible qu'on ait pu enlever quelqu'un dans ce château sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? C'est un gruyère ce château ou quoi ?

Ginny Weasley venait de perdre son sang-froid et par ma même occasion insulté l'ensemble du corps professoral de Poudlard en insinuant qu'il était incapable de faire leur travail correctement mais elle ne le regrettait en aucun cas, elle le pensait véritablement et si elle devait le refaire, elle le referait. Cependant, elle entendit un bruit venant de derrière elle et surprise, elle se retourna :

- Comment osez-vous remettre en cause le directeur de Poudlard jeune insolente ! De mon temps, les élèves ne se permettaient pas de pareilles choses. Vous n'allez pas laisser faire Severus… ?

- Merci pour votre intervention Phineas mais je suis encore capable de me débrouiller tout seul lui lança un Severus Rogue passablement énervé

Minerva Mc Gonagall, qui était restée en retrait pendant cet échange mouvementé, repris la parole

- Rassurez-vous Miss Weasley, Nous ne comptons pas abandonner Miss Granger, nous ferons ce que nous pourrons pour la trouver. M. Wilde travaille sans relâche à ce sujet. Retournez dans votre dortoir s'il vous plait. Je compte sur vous pour concerner cette information pour vous.

- Bien professeur…

Finalement, même si elle ne regrettait pas son acte, elle culpabilisait un peu de s'être comportée ainsi. Elle se contenta de suivre la consigne donnée et elle retourna dans son dortoir. Mais, elle fut surprise de voir que quelqu'un l'attendait impatiemment dans son dortoir : Pansy Parkinson…

- Weasley, il faut qu'on parle !

- Laisse-moi tranquille Parkinson, ce n'est pas le moment !

- Et oh, ne défoule pas tes nerfs sur moi, je ne t'ai rien fait je te signale…

- Pas encore…

- Arrête de faire l'idiote deux seconde veux-tu ?

- C'est toi qui dis ça ?

- Vu ton comportement, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'insiste. Tant pis pour toi Weasley…

Le départ de la préfète en chef laissa Ginny perplexe et elle commença à s'interroger sur les raisons qui avaient pu la pousser à venir ici. Mais il fallait dire que leurs rapports ne prêtaient pas à la confiance. Ginny ne voulais pas risquer une situation habituelle de moqueries et insultes. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir quelques doutes.

POV Pansy

Pansy avait quitté le dortoir des Gryffondor furieuse. Elle n'en revenait pas de s'être trouvée en face d'une personne aussi buttée, aussi têtue… C'était à peine croyable. Elle se dirigeât donc vers sa salle commune mais elle croisa Drago au passage. Pour un œil non averti, il semblait froid et distant, comme à son ordinaire mais Pansy relevait dans sa démarche de la colère. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose le préoccupait alors elle s'arrêta devant lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Drago, faut qu'on parle !

-Pansy, laisse-moi tranquille

- Non !

- Si !

Un léger blanc arriva alors comme si un mur se dressait entre eux mais Pansy refusait de laisser faire une telle chose, alors elle se décida à agir

- Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ?

- Peut-être… Mais une chose est sûre, pas ici !

- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas conne ! Tu me prends pour une Poufsouffle ou quoi ? Viens dans ma salle commune vers 21h, Weasley ne sera pas là, c'est son tour de faire la ronde.

- On verra…

Pansy lui fit le regard le plus noir qu'elle put, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne supporterait aucun retard de sa part…

- Attention Pansy, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Mac Guignol ainsi, fait gaffe…

Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, Drago la laissa…

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu_

_Le joli petit nom de Mc Gonagall est une dédicace à ma chère jumelle Laurana et à une de nos conversations._

_Si mon cerveau ne change pas d'avis, certaines de vos questions devraient trouver une réponse dans le chapitre suivant_


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonsoir ! Je suis enfin de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre qui arrive pour les fêtes de noel. J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes. _

_Le prochain chapitre est déjà dans ma tête, j'espère l'écrire dans les deux semaines à venir entre deux commentaires de texte que je dois faire pendant ces vacances_

_je voudrai remercier tous les gens qui lisent et suivent mon histoire, je suis contente de la partager avec vous_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Elionne__ : je suis contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, j'espère que celui qui suit te plaira aussi._

* * *

Chapitre 17 : la contre-attaque de Pansy

La matinée de cours venait de se finir et Ginny comptait bien en profiter pour se reposer avant de réviser ses cours de métamorphose. Elle savait en effet que Mc Gonagall vérifierait l'étendue de leur connaissance le cours suivant même si les élèves qui assistaient encore à ses cours étaient doués en métamorphoses puisqu'ils avaient eu d'excellents résultats à leur BUSE. Elle se devait malgré tout de s'entrainer car certains des sorts qu'elle avait appris depuis le début de l'année n'étaient pas encore au point. Et puis, elle se sentait seule en ce moment. Voir Harry durant les fêtes de fin d'année lui avait fait plaisir mais son départ avait créé une sensation de vide immense qu'elle devait oublier, et le travail en était une manière

Mais une autre chose la préoccupait, l'attitude qu'avait eue Parkinson à son égard. La voir ainsi l'avait surprise, ce qui expliquait sa réaction assez sèche. Mais après réflexion, Ginny se disait qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre à écouter la Serpentard, si ce n'est du temps. Mais elle devait en avoir le cœur net et entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire était l'unique moyen. Seulement, elle pensait que Parkinson avait été blessé dans son orgueil par sa réaction mais si la chose était vraiment importante, elle reviendrait et Ginny l'écouterait cette fois ci. Mais si la jeune femme se moquait d'elle, la vengeance de Ginny serait sans appel, elle utiliserait le sortilège de chauve-furie qui avait déjà fait ses preuves.

Elle se souvient alors de ce jour mémorable lors du trajet dans le Poudlard express de l'année précédente où elle l'avait utilisé et avait été surprise par le professeur Slughorn. Elle marcha alors, tout en étant dans ses pensées. C'est pourquoi elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'un autre élève arrivait en sens contraire. Les deux entrèrent alors en collision. Quelques livres se retrouvèrent alors par terre. Ginny atterrit alors sur les fesses. Cela lui remit les idées en place et elle revint sur terre. Elle regarda alors en face d'elle et aperçut la personne qui était en face d'elle, par un heureux hasard, il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson.

« Quand on parle du loup… » pensa alors Ginny

Pansy la fusilla alors du regard et commença à ramasser ses affaires sans prêter attention un seul instant à Ginny. Une fois ses livres ramassés et rangés dans son sac, elle s'en alla, encore énervée de l'attitude de la Gryffondor. Mais Ginny ne se laissa pas démonter et alla vers elle. La Serpentard semblait vouloir la semer et avançait plus vite mais Ginny finit par la rattraper. Pansy voulut lui lancer une réplique acerbe en se tournant vers elle mais Ginny ne lui en laissa pas le choix, d'autant plus que Pansy tentait de se tempérer par amitié pour Drago

« Parkinson, écoute-moi !

Et pourquoi le ferais-je ?

Tu voulais me parler alors je t'écoute…

Ca y est, tu as finis de faire l'idiote

Ça va, calme toi...

C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Qui est-ce-qui était agressive la dernière fois ?

Tu sais quelque chose concernant Hermione ? »

A la mention d'Hermione, le visage de Pansy se crispa, elle était inquiète

« Oui. Je pense qu'un danger la menace à cause de ce qui s'est passé au bal de noël. Elle y a semblé très proche de Drago. Or Drago n'a pas était très, comment dire, respectueux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et il est donc très possible qu'il se venge par son intermédiaire »

Devant la tournure que prenait leur conversation, les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent de ce couloir bien trop fréquenté et se rendirent dans un lieu où elles savaient qu'elles seraient plus tranquilles, les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Même si cette dernière n'était pas des plus accueillantes, personne de Poudlard ne pourrait écouter leur conversation. Devant tant de confidence, Ginny voulut faire confiance à Pansy et lui raconta ce qu'elle savait

« C'est déjà fait. Hermione a été enlevée. Mc Gonagall me l'a annoncé ce matin. Et ce, sans que personne ne se rende compte de rien…

Hein, mais c'est quoi cette sécurité pourrie. Tu veux dire que des mangemorts ont réussi à s'introduire dans Poudlard sans que quiconque ne s'en rende compte ?

Oui, c'est ce que je pense. J'ai eu la même réaction que toi.

Faudrait que je réussisse à faire parler Drago, je sens qu'il me cache beaucoup de chose, lui et Blaise. Mais je réussirai à les faire parler…

Je te laisse faire. Je vais essayer de trouver des informations.

On fait équipe alors dans cette affaire ?

Je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix… »

Les deux jeunes filles se serrèrent alors la main, signe de la paix provisoire qu'elle venait de signer au nom de leurs amis. Ce n'était qu'un début, une sorte de trêve comme lorsqu'il faut, en temps de guerre oublier ses rivalités pour une cause plus importante.

« D'ailleurs, je dois parler à Drago tout à l'heure, j'ai bien l'intention de lui tirer les vers du nez. Ce sera facile, il ne me résiste jamais, je le connais trop bien pour cela.

Je te fais confiance pour cela

Tiens, tu me fais confiance alors ?

Juste pour ça. Pour le reste, tu demeures une perfide Serpentard…

Ah ben merci Weasley, ça me touches beaucoup !

De rien. Bon, ce n'est pas ça mais je dois bosser alors, je te laisse. Tu me tiens au courant pour Malefoy.

Pas de soucis… »

Ginny partit alors en direction d'une salle vide qui était malgré tout ouverte, mise à la disposition des élèves qui souhaitait s'entrainer pour leurs sortilèges. Elle n'y resta guère plus d'une heure car elle n'avait fait que vérifier ses connaissances. Elle maitrisait ses sorts mais elle avait eu un doute à propos de l'un d'eux. Hermione avait eu une mauvaise influence sur elle. A la pensée de son amie, Ginny eut un coup de déprime mais elle refusa de se laisser aller. Hermione reviendrai et serait fière d'elle pour avoir tenu. Elle prit alors la direction de sa salle commune, espérant y croiser Neville avec qui elle voulait discuter. Elle aurait aussi aimé avoir davantage d'information sur la branchiflore et elle savait qu'il lui en parlerait volontiers. Depuis qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble au tournoi des trois sorciers, ils s'étaient rapprochés et étaient devenus amis.

Le soir venu, Pansy se rendit dans la salle commune des préfets, elle savait que personne n'y serait. De plus, elle savait que la seule personne qui venait ici parfois était en train de faire sa ronde, à savoir Weasley. Drago et elle seraient donc tranquilles. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle s'installa dans le grand canapé qui se trouvait non loin de l'entrée. Ce canapé était particulièrement confortable même s'il ne payait pas de mine. Drago arriva juste à l'heure comme à son habitude, fidèle à son image de jeune aristocrate. Il s'approcha d'elle et la salua avant qu'elle ne l'invite à s'asseoir sur ce même canapé. Mais il préféra le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Un drôle de sourire était visible sur son visage comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose, qu'il n'était nullement impressionné. Elle détestait ce genre qu'il se donnait parfois lorsqu'il sentait qu'il n'était pas en position de force… Cependant, elle savait ainsi, rien qu'à le voir, qu'elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle souhaitait. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence qui commençait à s'instaurer.

« Je suppose que tu veux tout savoir car tu ne supportes pas d'avoir été mise à l'écart par Blaise, je me trompe ?

Non, tu vois juste. J'attends tes explications…

Je vais te les donner, je ne t'ai jamais rien caché. Tu te souviens du bal de noël. Eh bien, mon père a appris que j'y avais été très proche de Granger par un de ses informateurs et il n'a pas apprécié tout comme Tu-Sais-Qui. J'ai donc reçut une lettre qui me disait que si je persistais ainsi, je serai sévèrement puni. Mais pour ne pas prendre de risque, mon père n'a eu recours qu'à l'antiphrase. Je suis ainsi persuadé que mon coma est de sa faute mais je ne sais pas comment il a fait.

Mais il aurait pu te tuer ? Il est dingue !

Non, je doute qu'il m'aurait tué. Il voulait juste me faire peur.

J'ai parlé avec Weasley fille tout à l'heure et elle m'a dit que Granger a été kidnappé. Dans ce cas, ce serait surement un mangemort.

Oui, Bellatrix.

Tu veux dire que c'est l'œuvre de ta tante… Que va-t-elle faire à Granger ?

Je ne sais pas.

Drago, comptes-tu faire quelque chose pour la sauver ?

Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Surtout pour elle.

C'est de ta faute si elle est là où elle est et tu vas laisser faire…

Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne risque qu'une chose : la mort. Je ne risquerai pas ma vie pour elle.

Tu es lâche Drago, un vrai trouillard !

A quoi t'attendais-tu ? Que j'aille sauver Granger sur mon beau cheval blanc et affronter des dragons pour la tirer des griffes de ma tante… Je ne suis pas fou !

Tu me déçois, vraiment… Je ne te retiens pas. »

La déception de Pansy était réelle. Elle aurait vraiment espéré que Drago prenne part à son combat. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Drago n'avait jamais été courageux et il venait d'en apporter une nouvelle preuve. Mais elle aurait espéré que le fait que ce soit Granger lui donnera la motivation et le courage qui lui avait fait défaut jusque-là. Elle sortit en claquant volontairement la porte de sorte que Drago y soit enfermé jusqu'à ce qu'un préfet ne le libère ou que Weasley revienne de sa ronde vers minuit. Son geste n'était pas vraiment sympa mais elle esp »rait que Drago prendrait ainsi le temps de réfléchir à ses paroles et changerait d'avis. C'était un peu idéaliste mais elle y croyait…

Sans être capable de l'expliquer, elle savait qu'Hermione serait libérée tôt ou tard. Elle avait alors envie de faire confiance à son instant et continuer son plan. Pour cela, elle avait besoin d'une aide, celle de sa sœur et de son amie…

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

_L'explication concernant Rogue arrivera normalement dans le prochain chapitre si mon scénario ne change pas_


End file.
